


Child of the Sea

by shockandlock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Bang Challenge, F/F, Mentions of Sacrifice, Mermaids, Religious Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: When a mermaid and symbol of prosperity, the Goddess Vessel, vanishes, the land falls into ruin. In reality, Jeralt saved his daughter from a terrible fate. He raises her far away, warning Byleth that she must keep her identity a secret: no one can know that she is the missing mermaid. But when she saves a stranger from drowning, that task suddenly becomes difficult.Year later, three youths are commissioned by the Church to find her- and the one who finds her gets to become the next monarch. Edelgard doesn't completely trust this deal, but what other choice does she have? Things go awry when she is tossed off her boat on her journey, but what's with this mysterious girl that saves her?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Edeleth Big Bang 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fic I wrote for the Edeleth Big Bang! It was quite a journey trying to write this, but I hope you enjoy it! Tbh I had such a hard time thinking of an actual good summary and tags, so I might fix those later if I need to! I'll also be uploading the fic throughout the rest of the day. I'll try to come and link the art for the fic when my partners post!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Art by Val/Auncade](https://twitter.com/auncade/status/1327376549746798595?s=20)   
>  [Art by seaistea](https://twitter.com/seaistea/status/1327385841170227201?s=20)   
>  [Art by ShinyBlackInfinity](https://twitter.com/InfinityShiny/status/1327625855888207872?s=20)

_ Meet me at the lagoon on the South Tip. _

Jeralt is surprised when he receives the message from Sitri. It’s surprising to receive any message from her considering the circumstances. He knows better than anyone that all her messages are monitored and approved, though he supposes that this is an exception. On top of all that, they haven’t seen each other in months. 

He feels guilty. It would have made sense to be happy, but he can’t help but feel confused. There’s some warmth, but he just can’t let those feelings take over either. This is all too suspicious.

_ ‘It could be a trap,’  _ he considers. He could examine the message for a hidden meaning or for something more, but it’s risky to keep it around longer than needed. He burns it, making sure that every piece becomes ash before he disposes of it. Sitri isn’t the kind to lean into hidden meanings. He needs to meet her and that’s that. If it’s a trap, he would bring a weapon.

He just hopes it won’t come to that. He can’t even imagine what he would do if it was. Sitri won’t betray him like that, but he’s far from naive. He has to be prepared for whatever is to come. 

Jeralt grabs his lance, but before he can leave his room, the sound of thunder roars from outside. Rain has been incessantly pounding against the shaky windows for hours now, but it seems as if the storm is not going to let up any time soon. Sitri must be desperate if she wants to meet in this weather.

The dirt paths outside have become unbearably muddy, but he decides to head down to the stables regardless. Taking his horse is the best way to get to his destination as fast as possible. He’s a skilled rider. He can deal with rain and mud, even if the conditions were rather severe. 

The heavy cloak he dons does a well enough job of keeping water out of his face as he rides, but that doesn’t make the experience any less disorienting. He takes his horse as far as he can, but the path leading up to the lagoon is too rough to continue on horseback. 

The lagoon is almost completely isolated save for a narrow and risky cliffside path, which is made only more dangerous from the stormy weather. It will be difficult if anyone were to try and follow him, which is why he and Sitri have so often chosen this as their meeting place whenever they wish to be alone together. He has a difficult time making his way to their secret place via land. Taking a boat is another potential option (Sitri has it easy in that regard), but that’s even riskier than the cliff considering the storm.

He finally escapes the torrential rain as he makes his way into the lagoon. The place itself is surrounded in high cliffs and shielded by an outcropping of rock overhead. Jeralt keeps as quiet as possible, listening for any out of place voices or sounds. 

“...Jeralt?” The call of his name is weak, but he hears it. He rushes forward, making his way towards the source of the sound.

“Sitri!” His voice echoes about the cavern. He never admitted the hurt he felt when Sitri pushed him away all those months ago, but those feelings leave his heart as soon as he sees her. 

Sitri has propped her back against one of the rocks jutting out of the shallow water. Her tail is submerged, but occasionally, and slowly, flicks above the surface. She doesn’t look anything like the cheerful, young woman she was months ago who would always cheerfully ask for flowers and bouquets. The woman in front of him now looks frail and weak as if she were about to crumble away to dust, yet she keeps her arms wrapped tightly around a small bundle with what Jeralt is sure was the last of her remaining strength.

Jeralt steps into the water, paying no mind to the way the water soaks his trousers since he was already completely soaked from the rain anyway. 

Sitri raises her head to look at him. “Jeralt, my love. I missed you so much.”

At first, he isn’t sure what to say, but then his gaze turns to the bundle in Sitri’s arms. His eyes widen. “Is that…?”

Sitri musters a smile and nods. “She’s yours. Ours.”

Suddenly, Sitri’s distant behavior makes sense. 

He takes a step closer, almost hesitantly, but he sits next to Sitri in the water. She passes him the baby– their daughter. 

Jeralt is still coming to terms with what he’s seeing, even though he’s holding her in his arms. She seems to be asleep, but occasionally, she squirms in his grip.There are tufts of dark hair atop her head and, like her mother, she has a mermaid’s tail. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Sitri continues, wrapping her arm around his. He can barely feel the grip of her hand. “But I wanted to see you one last time.”

“I… I should have fought harder to see you,” Jeralt says. Both of them know what was to come next, but it’s too painful to clearly address.

“Don’t burden yourself with something that is my fault, my love.” 

They sit in silence for a moment, relishing in this little moment they would have as a family.

“Can you promise me something?” Sitri asks, voice quiet. “I don’t want her to live the life I lived. I want her to be happy, free. Raise her well for the both of us, Jeralt.”

“I promise.”

He remains there for what feels like hours, even after Sitri dissolves into sea foam, leaving him alone with their precious daughter.

“I’ll protect you, kid. I promise.”

* * *

Jeralt has boarded this ship with his daughter by the time the High Priestess’s speech starts. It echoes out across the city, even reaching where they are in the bay.

**“The vessel of our Goddess has passed.”**

Jeralt imagines the reaction from the crowd. People are probably crying, screaming, but no one would feel the hurt of Sitri’s loss more than he. 

**“Before she left us, she gave birth to her successor, but before she could be indoctrinated into her new role, she was abducted by a traitor!”**

Jeralt clenches his fist. He should have seen this coming, but it’s still sickening.

**“All who harm the sacred race must be punished. This man will ruin the balance of our land and throw us into ruin! Turn yourself in now or be put to death!”**

It’s like she knows that he’s listening, but if she truly knows, then he probably would have been arrested by now. 

“I won’t break my promise.” He sighs and looks down at his daughter in the basket he’s carrying her in. “Let’s get away from here, Byleth.”


	2. Part 1

**Byleth**

Byleth loves the sky. She doesn’t really know what love feels like, but as she lies floating in the water, she is sure what she feels is love. There’s something comforting about the sky, although she can’t quite put her finger on what it is. Maybe it’s the way the sky changes from day to night and from night back into day. Sunrises and sunsets are different yet equally beautiful, and they remind Byleth of something very important: 

Even if things around her don’t change at all, she is still alive. Days pass. Time marches on. 

Watching the sky like this is one of her favorite pastimes, but she knows it makes her look lazy and content. In her defense, she’s already finished fishing for the day and she doesn’t see the harm in relaxing in the light. The sun is still high, bathing the island in its golden rays. Byleth’s hair floats around her head in the water like a dark halo. She feels something swim against her tail: likely a lucky fish that had escaped her catch for today. 

Byleth knows it hardly matters in the long run. They can’t catch every single fish in the sea, just the two of them. Even if they could, she knows that they shouldn’t. It’s a part of life. The fish reproduce and make more fish. Then one day, those fish would be caught and eaten whether it be a human or another creature of a sea that consumes it. Or maybe the fish would get caught the next day or the day after that. So long as living things continue to exist, the cycle would continue. Such is life. Such is balance.

In a way, thinking about it makes her feel guilty. The fish swim up alongside her like she is one of them, but she is far from it. She has scales like them, a tail like them. The water makes her feel more alive than anything, yet she’s the one who catches them, sells them for money or eats them. 

Byleth continues to live between the sea and the land. It’s what she must do to survive. Maybe she loves the sky so much because it is her only constant, despite its changing colors, though she’s sure her father would tell her that she’s overthinking things.

“Byleth!” a voice calls. 

She sits up and lets the rest of her body sink into the water. For a moment, her head is submerged, but she peaks it back up over the waves to look towards the shore. Of course, she already knows that it’s Jeralt, who is standing where the shallow water laps at the soles of his shoes.

She kicks her tail and swims towards a nearby outcropping of rock on the beach. She pulls herself up to sit. Her tail dangles off the rock into the water. 

Jeralt joins her moments after. He removes his shoes and rolls his trousers up to sit next to her, his legs dipping into the water as well. 

“How were the fish today, kid?” he asked. 

She shrugs. 

“Not great?”

“Same as usual,” Byleth corrects. 

It’s hard to enjoy their talks when they hardly have anything to talk about at all. She doesn’t mind it when they just sit together. Jeralt is her father. He doesn’t need to insert himself into her life when all they have is their life on this island.

Jeralt sets a cloth down next to her. “I’m going to head back and start packing things up.”

Byleth nods. He doesn’t wait up for her as he heads back. Byleth still needs to dry off. 

By now, she’s used to the way her tail transforms into two legs once she’s properly dry, and burying it in sand speeds up the process. When she finishes, she stands up and wraps the cloth around her shoulders. Her legs used to shake from this; it’s one thing learning to walk as a human child, but it’s another thing learning to walk when you have a tail half the time.

At the very least, there was no risk of anyone seeing her. There was a reason why they lived on an isolated corner of the island. Jeralt once told her that it’s because they are outsiders, but Byleth is far from naive. The other people treat them like family, but she and Jeralt had something to hide.

He’d explained it to Byleth very early on in her life. _“Be careful, kid. Make sure no one sees you like that.”_ It wasn’t said to be mean, but it was said out of concern, out of love.

The house is just big enough for both of them and they have a little storehouse closeby as well. It’s where they keep supplies. It’s also where they store hidden treasures that wash up on shore or the pelts that Jeralt keeps after hunts. They hoard things until they gather up enough things for Jeralt to take a trip and sell them, which is what he is busy packing for right now.

“Hm, we need more rope,” he mutters to himself, but Byleth hears it.

“I can go grab some,” she volunteers. 

Jeralt pats her shoulder. “Thanks, kid.”

Byleth gets dressed first of course, choosing a comfortable tunic top and a loose skirt. It feels most comfortable to her, and though she finds shoes a nuisance, she slips on a pair of sandals. 

The walk took around twenty minutes. It’s inconvenient for them, sure, but it also means that it’s inconvenient for anyone who thinks to visit them. It’s kept them safe so far.

“Byleth! I didn’t know you were coming into town today!” the shopkeep greets. The woman smiles wide. She’s always shown a soft spot for Byleth, though she has a feeling that it’s because of her lack of a mother. Byleth doesn’t mind it all that much though since it usually means that she leaves with a box of free pastries or a handful of sugary candies. 

It ends up being true now, when she receives some chocolate croissants. She eats one on the way home, her arm looped through the length of rope. She saves one for Jeralt and leaves it on the table for when he finishes packing.

“How long will you be gone?” Byleth asks as she hands him some pelts. 

“Hopefully not too long, kid,” Jeralt answers. He smiles at her. “Don’t want to miss your birthday after all.”

To be honest, Byleth almost had forgotten about it. She thinks about asking him for something, something that has been in the back of her mind for a long time now. She opens her mouth, but the words die on her lips. 

She nods and smiles back the barest bit. “Alright, dad.”

Maybe there’s no need to rock the boat now, even if she wants to.

* * *

**Edelgard**

Edelgard tires of this. 

It’s a different kind of tired than some of the other nobles claim to have over the situation. She hates hearing Varley’s complaints of a lack of eligible suitors or Aegir’s “suggestions.” They’re far from helpful, she’s aware. They think her stupid and naive, which is irksome to say the least, but there’s no harm in letting them think that they have the upper hand for now.

“Aegir is arrogant,” she remarks to Hubert. “As bright-eyed as Ferdinand is, I’d rather deal with him than his father.”

She swears that she hears Hubert groan, but she knows that he will never confirm it if she asks. “Never let him know that you think that.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Mentally, she still continues to evaluate. She is not quite yet in the position she’d like to be, but it doesn’t hurt to prepare for the future– if they have one.

For years, Fodlan has been known as a cursed land. It wasn’t easy to live in a place that suffers from disease and famine far out of the people’s control, but Edelgard has no delusions that her life is harder than the common people. She– the nobility– live in a different world from them. 

Thin limbs, pale faces, the crying and screaming, which gets overshadowed with a hiss of _“Keep your head up, Edelgard!”_ as her attendant grabs her hand and pulls her forward…It’s a sight that she can never forget. This is why she must push forward. 

However, she has a feeling that the letter in front of her will complicate any goal she has.

Edelgard presses a finger against the wax seal of the church. She feels its scale-like texture through the fabric of her glove. She used to be fascinated with the seal when she was younger. It’s meant to depict one of the sacred creatures and just as very few people have seen them in person, few are allowed to even see this particular seal. Now, she can’t help but glare at it.

“Summons?” Hubert inquires. 

“That’s what I assume,” she agrees, but she doesn’t yet move to open it. Even when she does, it only confirms her suspicions. As always, the words of the letter are vague. All she’s given is a deadline.

She would love nothing more than to tear it to shreds, yet she knows that she doesn’t have a choice.

* * *

The journey to the Capital City takes a few days. The travel itself is a drag, but it’s made more bearable with Hubert’s presence.

Edelgard hasn’t visited the Central Church in several years, but it’s impossible not to notice that, like the rest of the capital city, the building is as impeccably clean and pristine as she remembers it. It’s certainly looking better than the pathetic excuse for a castle, though such things happen when the throne is absent of any monarch.

She walks forward with her head held high. Hubert has not been allowed to come with her to the High Priestess’s chamber, but she refuses to let the escorting guards intimidate her. She doesn’t recall needing an escort on her previous visit, but now, she is older and more experienced. It’s a smart move considering the current circumstances.

“Edelgard!” a voice calls as they approach the High Priestess’s room.

“Dimitri?” She steps forward, leaving the company of the guards, to greet him. He’s taller now, though she is as well. The height difference is evident in how he stands perfectly upright. “It’s been too long.”

“Unlike his hair.” An arm that unmistakably belongs to one Claude von Reigan slung around Edelgard’s shoulder. “It’s weird seeing our prince charming with short hair.”

“It was getting in the way,” Dimitri says, cheeks flushed. “And stop calling me that!”

“Remove yourself from my person, Claude.”

They haven’t seen each other in quite a long time, but after the hardship of the past few years, it is still good to see them. Now this is something that should remain the same– not a pretty white facade of a building.

“I didn’t realize that we had all been summoned,” Dimitri says.

“I was not informed of this either,” Edelgard agrees, eyes narrowing. 

Claude shrugs. He seems rather relaxed, but he was a smart young man. Edelgard doesn’t doubt that he’s on his toes as well. He’s never been easy to read. “What do you think this is all about?”

As if on cue, their conversation is interrupted as a guard exits the room. “The High Priestess says that you may enter.”

Edelgard supposes that she shouldn’t be surprised that the High Priestess’s room is as immaculate as ever. It is a so-called “holy place” after all. There is a blue and white carpet running through the center of the room as if to tell them not to deviate, to head straight for the Priestess. The columns on either side of them are tall and oppressive as well and the gold trim does not change that. has always hated how dark the room is, the only source of light comes from above where the ceiling opens up to the natural sky. Even then, it is not enough on a cloudy day such as this. 

The most grand thing in the room by far is the multilevel pool at the far end, but to Edelgard, it’s just a fancy throne. Water flows down each level and at the top sits the High Priestess herself. Her tail hangs down into the topmost layer of the pool, but somehow, her back is straight with grace.

Few people are allowed to gaze upon High Priestess Rhea’s true form. Edelgard doesn’t know if she should consider herself lucky or not.

One by one, they kneel before her: Dimitri, Claude, then Edelgard. 

“Welcome, children.” High Priestess Rhea’s voice is calm and steady. “Rise and heed my words.”

* * *

“What do you think of all this, Hubert?” Edelgard asks. 

“I believe it’s all rather strange,” Hubert says. He places a hand on his chin in thought.

“My thoughts exactly.” She pauses, picking up her teacup. It’s still piping hot, but she can still identify the flavors of the Seiros Blend they used past the slight burning sensation against her tongue. She sets the cup back down onto the saucer on the table in front of them. 

_Find the missing mermaid._ High Priestess Rhea’s instructions were blunt, but clear. “It’s no coincidence that they summoned all of the noble heads at the same time, Hubert.”

He nods. “Indeed. If it was only a matter of finding the creature, then they would need more manpower than three mere crews, but perhaps they do not have the budget to spare.”

“Outwardly perhaps, though I do question their spending on luxuries like fancy tea.” Edelgard nods towards her teacup, which she chose to neglect. “Seiros Blend.”

Hubert raises an eyebrow. “Certainly not cheap.”

There are other details too. The guest room is kept in perfect condition with its expensive-looking wooden furniture and marble floors. The sheets on the bed are made of a soft silk that had to be imported. She supposes that these items could have been from before the start of their country’s struggles, but if that was the case, did they still need them?

“Will you accept her offer then?”

“I’d like to speak to Dimitri and Claude first to see what they plan on doing,” she answers. “It would reflect poorly on our region if I’m the only one to refuse the Priestess’s offer.”

What an interesting offer it is: find the mermaid and become the next sovereign ruler of the land.

Someone knocks on the door to her room and as expected, a guard’s voice barks out from behind it. “Edelgard von Hresvelg, your presence is required. I must ask that you come with me immediately!”

Edelgard sighs as she stands and dusts off her clothes. “Feel free to drink that if you wish, Hubert.”

Hubert glares at the tea. As Edelgard makes her way to the door, he picks up the cup and dumps it onto the soil of a nearby potted plant. “Hilarious, Lady Edelgard.”

* * *

Later, Edelgard asks Claude and Dimitri to meet her somewhere outside of the church. She chooses a spot overlooking the bay and stares out over the water as she waits. It is sunset now and the city below is washed in a golden glow. 

As soon as she hears footsteps behind her, she turns around. 

“It’s as great a view as ever, is it not?” Dimitri comments as he stands next to her by the railing.

“I suppose it is,” she agrees. It’s truly a beautiful sight, yet she can’t help feeling that It lacks the same sentimentality that it held when she was a child.

“It’s just the three of us. No need to sound so formal,” Claude says, but he knows just as well that formality is a hard thing to shake. “So, am I right in guessing that you wanted to talk about this ‘quest?’”

Edelgard nods. “I already had my suspicions, but things seemed even stranger after I questioned the church’s prisoner.”

“You thought so as well?” Dimitri places a hand on his chin in thought. “He didn’t seem evil.”

“But he’s clearly withholding some sort of information,” Claude interrupts. “Not that he seemed like he was going to give it up to us.”

“Considering how long he’s been there, I don’t see why Rhea thought that we could get information that they don’t already have.”

“Well, if one of us thought the others had the information, how do you think we’d react?” Edelgard says.

Dimitri’s eyes narrow as he clutches the railing. “I see.”

Claude simply shrugs. “Somehow, it doesn’t surprise me.”

There’s a tension that hands between the three of them at that information, but Edelgard breaks the silence. “Personally, I don’t plan on falling prey to a trap, but I’d prefer not to lose.”

“We’re in agreement then,” Dimitri says. “Though I’m not sure we had many options to begin with.”

“I agree with you there.”

For a moment, Edelgard wonders what would happen if she refuses. If she marches right back to the Head Priestess’s room and says no right to her face. She would love a chance to air all her grievances with the church and their way of worship, but she’s far from naive. She wonders how many words she would be able to get out of her mouth before she’s cut short and thrown into prison or executed on the spot for treason and heresy. It would reflect poorly on her own lands as well. Maybe the heads of the other noble families would be accused of treason as well by mere association with her. At least that reckless act could accomplish something. Edelgard wants that freedom, but she knows she cannot have it.

Would Rhea be able to fight it if all three of them disagreed with her little “quest?” Could Edelgard, Claude, and Dimitri stand together as equals? That was too risky. She didn’t truly know how Dimitri and Claude would react, even if they were wary as well. There was always the possibility that they would turn her in instead. 

Could she only truly rely on herself?

“You two best prepare then. I’ve already asked Hubert to find a good ship.” Edelgard plans on leaving the conversation there and returning to her room, but Dimitri stops her.

“Edelgard, should you really be taking a journey across the sea?” Dimitri’s voice is full of concern and although he does not verbalize it, they all know why he would ask that.

She grits her teeth. “I’ll manage.”

* * *

It takes about a week for preparations to come to completion. Edelgard summons the other noble children from her territory as well as a few others she knows she can trust. While she’s unsure of how they may fare on the waters, she knows that she can rely on them in a pinch. Besides, pulling them away from their parents is a good move in the long run.

Edelgard stands at the edge of their ship, the Black Eagle. She knows it is not a wise decision, but at least they haven’t left the harbor yet. 

“Are you sure about this, Lady Edelgard?” Hubert asks.

“I am.” It’s a lie, and Hubert knows her well enough to know this, but she must save face. “Let’s set sail.”

Edelgard von Hresvelg is the type of woman to make a plan and follow through on every minute detail, yet, as they set off from the harbor, she finds herself wondering…

Just how much control will she have going forward?


	3. Part 2

**Byleth**

Byleth is used to Jeralt’s trips by now, but the rest of the village is still concerned about her every time. They always make sure she has some extra food so she doesn’t have to make as many trips to town. No one even asks her for fish, though Byleth provides anyway. What else is she to do?

Of course, this means that she still has to go into town. She forgoes a daily trip mostly to avoid the monotony of living near identical days. 

“Dear, you can always come stay in town with us,” the shopkeep suggests the next time Byleth is in town. “You must be awfully lonely.”

“It’s fine,” Byleth replies. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

They go back and forth on their insistence like this for a couple of minutes as Byleth gathers her things, but they eventually settle on a no. Byleth sets out a sigh of relief when she exits the store.

She cannot stay here and leave the sea behind. If she tries to go diving on this coast, then someone would spot her in a heartbeat. Besides, it isn’t so lonely when Jeralt is gone– at least, that’s what she tries to tell herself. As long as she has the ocean, she isn’t truly alone.

Today, she plans on swimming a bit further out. She tries to vary up where she goes every so often. She needs to do something to make a change in her life, even if it is something small.

When she returns home, she makes sure that all of her supplies are stored properly. The storage can get a little messy, but right now, it’s rather clean. They only have the essentials they need. Jeralt has taken almost everything else. The shelves on the right side of the shed are empty. Byleth misses the clutter somewhat, but she’s sure that they’ll fill the empty shelves again in no time.e 

Byleth quickly stops in at their home to drop off her bag. She supposes that she can tidy up, but there will be time for that later and it’s not as if she makes too much of a mess anyway.

The outcropping of rock overlooking the ocean is one of Byleth’s favorite places on land. It’s the perfect place to keep her clothes while she is swimming (though she keeps her undershirt on even though it sticks her skin when she gets out). She removes her underwear and the plain dress that she wore, stands at the edge of the rock, and braces her fingers where rock meets water. Then she takes a deep breath and pushes her body forward with her feet, diving into the water.

There’s nothing like the feeling of transforming. It’s magic and she’s sure of that in a literal sense. It’s a light that blossoms in her chest before she feels it in her legs. Soon after, she can’t even feel her legs: they have become one tail. 

Transformation is her body’s natural response to being submerged in water. She doesn’t have much control over it, though she hasn’t really tried. The ocean is another home to her. When she dives in, it’s like a warm embrace surrounding her.  _ Welcome back, Byleth. _

Sometimes, she swears that she hears a voice whenever she swims. It tells her where to find new places to explore or it warns her if there’s a boat nearby if she swims too far away from safe waters. It also informs her where to find the best fish or if the weather is going to change. She chalks it all up to instinct.

Byleth swims forward until she can see colors blooming before her very eyes. The reef here is a natural barrier on their side of the island, keeping boats from approaching and docking, but it is also breathtakingly beautiful. Fish of every color imaginable dart around the corals of red, pink, and yellow. The whole sight stands out vibrantly in contrast with the deep blue of her dear sea. It’s like another world underneath the waves that only she can enjoy.

She freezes. For a moment, she’s merely still in the water, but the waves and its creatures continue to move around her.

Maybe she is lonelier than she thought.

* * *

**Edelgard**

Rain pelts the deck and the boat rocks precariously beneath Edelgard’s feet. The ship’s navigators had warned her of a storm earlier when they had pointed out the dark and heavy clouds over the horizon. There’s a part of her that feels nauseous. She knows that she should have stayed inside the ship, yet she finds herself frozen as she clutches the railing.

Hubert echoes her sentiment. “Lady Edelgard! You should be inside!” 

Earlier that evening, Edelgard had volunteered to keep watch for the first half of the night, even though Hubert insisted that she leave the job to the crew. Edelgard, on the other hand, insisted, thinking it to be in bad faith if she could not prove herself as a leader. They were nobility, but they have to show that they could pull their weight too (Linhardt is the only one to complain about this, but it’s because he prefers to spend his time in the ship’s study).

Edelgard’s clothes are already soaked. She’d surely catch a cold from this, but at the moment, it’s the least of her concerns. The wind howls like an enraged wolf and the rain comes down impossibly harder. 

No matter what, she cannot falter, even if she is afraid deep down. It is not something that she will ever admit.

Traveling by sea is necessary for this quest. There’s been no trace of their target on the mainland for years. The years and years of searches on top of the minimal amount of information from the prisoner proves that much. Edelgard has never left the mainland before now, but that isn’t what makes them anxious about the journey. It’s the ship itself. Before their journey even began, the ship’s captain had insisted on the ship’s safety. Still, Edelgard can’t help feeling weary.

Maybe this is a mistake, but she is not the type to live with regrets. “Adapt. Soldier on,” Edelgard says to herself, rainwater making its way to her tongue as she speaks.

* * *

**Byleth**

Byleth doesn’t usually swim when it rains. It’s not that she dislikes the rain– it’s rather relaxing actually– but it’s also somewhat inconvenient. While her body doesn’t transform if she’s not submerged properly, the rain makes it take longer to transform back since she can’t dry properly. When Jeralt is home, he can help her at least, but when she’s on her own, she either has to wait to pathetically drag herself back home.

(She has never spoken of that incident to anyone, but she doesn’t plan on mentioning it ever).

The rain finally starts to let up, but it’s still drizzling outside. Byleth ends up taking a bit of a walk, She sits at the edge of the water and tips her head up, letting the droplets fall against her skin. She brings herself to relax and then uncrosses her legs, dipping her toes into the water.

Then, Byleth feels something change, like touching the water sparks against her skin. Her eyes widen. The ocean is calling to her. 

Before she knows it, she removes her clothing and dives into the water. No doubt her clothing will be soaked when she returns, but when the ocean calls to her, she responds. 

The call pulls her out beyond the reef, and though she hesitates for a brief moment, she ultimately continues forward. She doesn’t know where she is going. All she knows is that there is something the ocean wants her to find. She’s had this feeling before when fishing or simply exploring, but the pull has never felt this strong.

As soon as Byleth sees it, she knows. There’s someone floating out on the water. 

It’s a girl. She looks like she’s around Byleth’s age. The ocean has brought them many interesting things: little trinkets, the occasional gold coin, or a precious piece of jewelry. Never has it brought her a human being. 

Byleth swims up to her and places a hand under her back to help keep her above the water. She stares and finds herself breathless. The girl is rather pretty, even though she’s a mess from being stranded in the ocean. What fascinates Byleth is her hair, white like the sea foam. 

It takes her a moment to break out of her stupor. Floating here and staring isn’t going to help this stranger.

Byleth knows that it won’t be an easy task to get her back to land. She needs to make sure that the girl doesn’t take in any more water. Now, she has to rely on her own abilities, as untrained as she is.

With her free hand, she skims her hand across the surface of the water.

_ “You can control water to a certain extent, Your mother showed me a few times,”  _ Jeralt had told her once when he saw her commanding a few droplets of water into the air. “ _ I can’t really show you how it works, but keep at it, kid. Good job.” _

Byleth is at least able to make a pocket of air to cover the mouth and nose to get her back to land safely. She swims fast, but she’s careful not to jostle the girl around too much. When they make it back to shore, Byleth struggles to get the girl into a comfortable position. While the rain has let up, her tail has not yet transformed back into legs. All she can do is hope that it transforms back in time.

She showed this stranger this kindness, but that doesn’t mean that she can let her guard down.

* * *

**Edelgard**

Edelgard wakes up to unfamiliarity: an unfamiliar bed, unfamiliar clothes, and an unfamiliar ceiling above her. The ship of the ceiling is made of a light wood and it’s definitely not the canopy to her fancy bed back at home. She does not hesitate to sit up to survey her surroundings, head pounding as she does so.

It’s a small room illuminated by dim candlelight. There’s only a bed, desk, and dresser all of simple woodwork. The floor isn’t moving beneath her, so she’s clearly no longer on the ship. It must be someone’s home. “But whose?” she mutters to herself as she tries to remember how she ended up here. It doesn’t take her long. She remembers that brutal storm. It’s enough of an answer for her.

Her cheeks burn red with shame. Knocked off the ship by a mere rough wave. It seems that her plan to help pull her weight on the ship backfired spectacularly. Edelgard shakes her head in an attempt to banish the thought. She doesn’t have time to dwell. She needs to get a clear idea on exactly where she is.

At the very least, Edelgard is thankful that she woke up at all. Her situation could be much worse. She could have woken up on a deserted island or she could have still been in the water. Now that would have been a nightmare. Any navigation tools she has are back on the ship, and she finds herself wishing that she kept a compass or a map with her (though she supposes that the latter would have been ruined by the water anyway). She’s reassured by the fact that the crew is likely safe. What happened is her own foolish mistake.

Now her body aches all over and she has no idea where she ended up. How spectacular.

When Edelgard hears the sound of creaking hinges, she looks towards the door. There is a girl standing there. 

Neither of them says anything. Edelgard tenses up. While this girl looks young (seemingly around the same age as her) she doesn’t know what she’s capable of, nor what she wants. Her gaze, dark blue like the deepest depths of the ocean, pierces into her.

“Oh. You’re awake.”

Edelgard blinks. It’s a relatively normal response, so nondescript that she is still unsure of what to say. Instead, she just continues to stare. 

Then, the girl leaves the room, leaving Edelgard even more stunned. At first, she thinks she should get up and follow her, but the girl returns soon after, carrying a little wooden tray. 

“Uh, you must be hungry,” the girl says. She holds up the tray. Water inside the glass sloshes around and a few droplets spill out over the edge.

Edelgard nods slowly. The girl sets the tray down on her lap carefully. It looks to be a rather meager meal: some stew, a little bowl of rice, and a glass of water. It smells like nothing she’s ever eaten before, but her stomach growls as she continues to stare at it.

“It’s not much.” The girl is already standing back near the doorway. “Sorry,” she adds.

“No, this is fine,” Edelgard insists, speaking for the first time since she awoke. “Thank you.”

They both fall into silence again. The girl shuffles her feet. “I’ll give you some space.”

When the door closes behind her, Edelgard lets out a sigh of relief. The girl doesn’t seem like too much of a threat, but one could never be too careful. Besides, Edelgard doesn’t find herself in a very social mood quite yet. 

She picks up the spoon and sifts the stew around, It seems to be mainly composed of vegetables and fish, the latter of which she is rather used to from spending time on the ship. She gathers some stew on her spoon and brings it up to her mouth. It’s hot like it has just been taken off the stove. She blows on it gently to cool it down before returning the spoon to her lips.

The stew is sour, yet savory– an unexpected flavor combination, but it works. She can even taste the slight kick of spice, which is just enough to enhance the flavor without making it too much to handle. She finishes the meal fast, satisfied despite the small portion.

Getting up is quite a difficult task with the tray in her lap, but Edelgard manages. She looks towards the door and thinks about entering the other room, but she hesitates. Her body still aches and now that her stomach is full, she feels tired again. Edelgard is well aware of her limits. If there is a threat behind that door– which now seems unlikely– she is unequipped to deal with it.

For now, she will rest. She will wait.

* * *

**Byleth**

Byleth can’t stop thinking about the girl. Of course she can’t. This girl is a disruption to normalcy– at least, the kind of normalcy that Byleth knows. Never before has someone else slept under their roof let alone in Byleth’s own bed.

Their first real encounter is tense, but Byleth does her best to keep a straight face even as the girl’s eyes seem to stare into the very core of her soul. It makes her nervous, yet mesmerized, caught in those eyes the same shade of purple as the dawn sky.

Byleth stares at the door of her bedroom as she eats her own meal alone. She wonders if the girl is going to join her– not that she really has any reason to. Sure enough, a few minutes pass, but the girl remains inside the room. Byleth doesn’t blame her. She would probably do the same thing if she were in the same place.

Byleth finishes her meal in silence. It’s as lonely as the other meals she eats when Jeralt is gone.

After her plates are clean, Byleth steps outside. She needs to go for a swim.

Swimming at night is completely different from swimming in the day, but Byleth loves it just the same. The waves don’t stop and the tide continues to change, but there’s an unmistakable serenity to the night that puts Byleth’s entire being at ease. The way the waves reflect the starry skies above always takes her breath away. 

The night sea isn’t for exploring. It’s for relaxation. It’s the perfect way for her to clear her thoughts. She floats on her back, letting the water flow around her. Now more than ever, she feels at one with the ocean. Her hair and tail blends in with the water. She feels that if she drifts here long enough, she will fade away into the ocean.

The night is quiet save for the sound of the waves against the shore, yet Byleth listens. The ocean will answer her.

_ Do you expect me to make all your decisions for you?  _

The ocean can be a fickle thing, especially when Byleth is really listening to it. It only gives her answers to the little things– not that she’s had very many big choices to make in her life. Maybe her subconscious just thinks it’s fun to give the ocean an attitude. It’s one little excitement in her life. Well, until now. She’s just not sure what her choices even are.

_ If you’re really paranoid, you can always just kick the girl out. _

Byleth shakes her head. It seems needlessly cruel. The girl is still injured and it’s not as if she asked to be set adrift in the ocean. Still, she can’t deny the risk. Byleth won’t be able to take her daily swims with the girl around.

_ The sooner you help her, the sooner she’ll be well enough to leave.  _

It seems like a good idea if not risky, but she had already taken the risk by bringing the girl here. She wonders what Jeralt would think if he were here. She wishes that he was back.

_ Maybe if your father was back by now like he’s supposed to be, then you wouldn’t have this problem.  _

Jeralt would probably bring the girl to town and have someone take proper care of her there. It’s less risky that way for everyone involved. Besides, Byleth only knows basic aspects of medical care (though she had been able to get any excess water out of the girl’s system with her powers). As it stands, it’s too late to actually bring her to the doctor in town, and she is unsure if she would be up for the trip. Maybe they could try tomorrow. 

Well, as long as the girl decided to talk to her by then.

* * *

Her dad’s bedroom is almost identical to Byleth’s, but there’s space set aside for a workbench where he would make different tools like hunting knives or fishing rods. He showed Byleth how to make her own when she was younger and they’d often use raw materials he would bring back from his trips. Byleth uses it too whenever she feels like making a new fishing rod (or if she just wants to tinker with something). She’s no stranger to this room, but it’s still strange to sleep in here. She let the girl use her room, so it can’t really be helped.

She gets dressed for the day and makes her way into the kitchen to have a quick breakfast. 

Those plans are quickly shot down when she finds the girl sitting at the table like nothing is wrong.

“Good. You’re awake,” she says. “Can you tell me where we are?”


	4. Part 3

**Edelgard**

Edelgard knows that she’s being abrasive when she confronts the strange girl, but it’s a necessary caution. No matter how the girl treated her, Edelgard is still in a stranger’s home in an unknown location. However, it doesn’t help her case when her words leave the girl speechless for a moment.

“You’re awake?” she finally asks. The girl approaches slowly. It seems as if she’s on guard just as much as Edelgard is. It doesn’t surprise her too much considering her own attitude. 

“Is that a problem?” 

The girl shakes her head. “I’m just surprised. That’s all. You weren’t in the best shape to say the least. I found you adrift in the ocean.”

Edelgard’s cheeks flush, but she hopes that it’s not too visible. Even though the event was rather recent, she would rather not think about it nor discuss it. On the other hand, she supposes that it’s inevitable. She needs more information. She can’t afford to waste any time.

Now that they’re standing closer to each other, Edelgard can see that the girl is rather muscular. There’s no question as to how she was so easily able to rescue her from the ocean. She smells like the salt of the ocean, but that isn’t too surprising. Edelgard can hear the sound of waves and she had taken a quick look outside before the girl awoke. The ocean is practically right outside the door. 

Such a housing choice seems foolish, but to be fair, she isn’t knowledgeable of the weather in this area (considering she doesn’t know where she is). At least the house is raised on some sort of platform, but Edelgard is still weary of the architecture. Maybe the girl would be forced to save her again in the event of a flood or storm. She prefers not to face the humiliation of near-drowning ever again.

It’s then when she remembers her manners. “Thank you for saving me,” she says, bowing forward. 

“Oh, there’s no need for that. It was the right thing to do. I couldn’t just leave you like that,”

the girl insists. Edelgard straightens up. The formality is an instinct more than anything– the importance of appearances has always been drilled into her head– but she doesn’t mind letting up on it for once. Even though this person is a stranger, maybe it would be fine to let the formalities go in a place where no one knows her. The girl holds out her hand. “I’m Byleth, by the way. It’s nice to meet you officially.”

Edelgard takes it. “Edelgard.” She’s not wearing her gloves. It’s strange to feel bare skin against her own for the first time in so long. Byleth’s hand is warm, but rough and calloused compared to Edelgard’s. 

“Would you like some breakfast?” Byleth pulls her hand back and makes her way to the kitchen. “I can’t really cook up anything hot right now besides rice, but I have some fruits.”

“That does sound rather nice,” Edelgard says. She hadn’t eaten since the stew from last night and something sweet (even if it was just a simple fruit) sounded good right now. 

The mangoes that Byleth gave are sticky. For once, Edelgard is glad she isn’t wearing her gloves. The yellow juices definitely would have stained them; not that she is a messy eater, though Byleth proves to be quite the opposite. The juices of the fruit drip onto the table as she ate, and when she finishes, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

Despite Byleth’s lack of manners, Edelgard actually finds it quite pleasant. 

Byleth doesn't know who she is. Wherever Edelgard is right now, her status as a noble has no bearing. Her friends aren’t bad people and the crew of the ship are perfectly fine as well, but she knows they all have to keep appearances up around each other. No one wants to risk acting out lest someone’s loose lips endanger their reputation.

Edelgard considers the facts: she’s in a place where she’s virtually unknown, this random stranger saved her and is currently showing concern over her wellbeing. The same stranger doesn’t even seem to expect anything out of her for her good deed.

Maybe, for once, she can let her guard down. She brings her fingers up to her mouth and licks the mango juices off. 

Byleth smiles at her gently. “Good, right?”

Edelgard nods. “They’re sweet.”

“Sometimes they’re too sour if you don’t wait long enough.” Byleth says. It’s slight, but Edelgard swears that Byleth wrinkles her nose. “But when they’re the best when they’re perfectly ripe.”

Edelgard finds herself agreeing with this sentiment. It’s sweeter than some of the fancy pastries she’s eaten in her lifetime, yet not cloyingly so. The taste is fresh and new. It’s not decadent or expensive, but it’s satisfying.

Byleth hands her a cloth to wipe her hands off. It helps a little bit, but the stickiness remains. “Do you need to wash up?” she asks.

“That would be nice.”

They stop so that Byleth can gather a few things from the storehouse before she leads her into the woods. What they have there isn’t exactly a fancy bathhouse and, of course, it’s a far cry from the flowing fountains of Priestess Rhea’s throne: it’s merely a small clearing with a river running through it.

“It’s shallow,” Byleth says, dipping her hand into the water, “so you shouldn’t have to worry. I know you’re feeling better, but it doesn’t hurt to be careful.” Edelgard is relieved, but remains silent. She doesn’t quite feel like admitting her lack of ability to swim. “I’ll wait nearby, so just give me a shout if you need something.” With that, she nods to Edelgard and steps out of the clearing. Edelgard is thankful for the privacy.

She approaches the edge of the water cautiously, dipping her fingers into the water as she saw Byleth do. The flow is gentle, and she now realizes it’s more of a stream than a river. Her fear feels a bit foolish now (though she supposes it’s not entirely irrational considering that she recently almost drowned).

Even though the water isn’t deep, Edelgard keeps close to the riverbank anyway. She can smell the citrus of bergamot from the bar of soap. It’s ironic really, yet at the same time, comforting. The entire atmosphere of this place is actually rather comforting. She can hear the sound of flowing water and chirping birds. Sunlight filters in through the treetops above her, sparkling off the water like a precious gem. It’s far from fancy, but Edelgard doesn’t mind.

She doesn’t take long. As relaxing as it is, it’s dangerous to leave herself exposed in an unknown place for long. Byleth is sitting down waiting for her once she leaves the clearing. Her eyes are closed, cheek against her shoulder. 

“Are you awake?” Edelgard asks just to be sure. 

Byleth hums in acknowledgement quietly, and moments later, her eyes blink open. “What?”

“It seems you fell asleep.” She offers out a hand to help up Byleth, who is blushing just the tiniest bit.

“Sorry about that,” she apologizes as she takes Edelgard’s hand to stand up. “I had a late night.”

“That’s fine,” Edelgard says. “Though I hope you’re awake enough to direct me to the nearest port.”

“Oh.” Byleth seems taken aback by this request. “Are you sure you’re well enough to walk all the way there?”

Edelgard still feels a tad fatigued, but she decides not to vocalize this. “I’m sure I’ll survive.”

“Let me go with you,” Byleth offers. “Just in case. Besides, I was going to head that way anyway.”

Edelgard found herself accepting her offer.

The path to the port town is rather clear. “No one else really lives this far out this way, so the path leads straight to town,” Byleth explains as they walk, trees shading them from the sun above.

“Isn’t it inconvenient?” The quiet did seem nice, but it seems strange to live like that all the time. On the other hand, she supposes that it’s just different to what she is used to. Human beings tend to gravitate towards one another. It’s what makes civilizations run. That is what her personal experience has been.

“It’s more lonely than anything.” 

Edelgard hides the way she flinches. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to bring up any unsavory feelings.”

Byleth shakes her head. “It’s fine, I know it’s necessary.” 

Edelgard is curious, but she knows better than to ask more.

“What is your home like?” Byleth asks. Edelgard thinks it might be forced small talk– she knows what changing the subject sounds like– but at least it’s preferable to silence. Still, she bites. She doubts that telling Byleth even just a little detail would hurt. 

“We lived inland away from the water, but it’s definitely not as isolated. I don’t think I’ve ever been anywhere this quiet,” she confesses, though it’s partway a lie. The noble estates are located on spacious lands away from commoners. It’s quiet in its own way.

Maybe it’s just as lonely, but she counts her lucky stars that she has Hubert to confide in as well as Dimitri, Claude, and the other children of the nobility.

“How did you end up here?”

To Edelgard, the answer is simple enough: she fell off the ship into the water. It’s probably quite obvious. Byleth doesn’t seem stupid, but Edelgard supposes that she’s looking for an answer that’s more detailed.

Edelgard isn’t completely sure how to answer. The words ‘we are on a quest’ come to mind, but at the same time they are much too cheesy and romanticized for her liking. Besides, she sees no necessity in disclosing the true nature of her task.

“I was on a journey sailing west with my companions. We were hoping to get away for awhile.” Her answer is vague, but she hopes that it suffices. It’s not entirely a lie either in the case of the others. “We hit a bit of a rough storm when I was out on deck. That’s the last thing I remember.”

“I see,” Byleth comments. “Lucky I found you.”

“Lucky indeed,” Edelgard agrees. Maybe the sea is actually sentient and it decided to be kind to Edelgard in that moment by drifting her to a kind stranger. Although, the jury is still out on that considering that she still needs to properly assess her situation. She’s now heading to the nearest port– she’s again lucky that there is one– but then what? She supposes that she will have to wait and see.

The rest of their walk is relatively quiet, though occasionally Byleth points out a particular fact about a plant that they pass or some wildlife that scurries by.

“You know a lot about nature,” Edelgard comments. Admittedly, she had never had much of a chance to study nature before-- her studies leaned more towards politics and economics from the necessity of her position. Petra and Bernadetta would probably love to talk to her (though Bernadetta would definitely take some convincing to talk to anything). 

“You learn a lot when you’ve lived in one place your whole life,” Byleth says. “I know even more about marine wildlife. Fisher.”

That was definitely a topic that she hadn’t had a chance to study at all. She knew little of nature and even less of the sea. On the other hand, she had asked Hubert to bring along some research material to aid in their search (though he insisted on combing through them first, so she hadn’t the chance to read through them yet). “You’ll have to tell me more some time.”

She says it more for the politeness of small talk, but the knowledge would be interesting if not useful.

“Here we are,” Byleth says. “I’ll show you to the docks if you’d like.”

Edelgard considers refusing as Byleth has shown her enough kindness already, but then she weighs the facts: there’s little chance that her ship and crew will actually be there-- not that she doubts that Hubert has put the crew on such an urgent task-- so she still needs a place to stay for the time being. “Lead the way.”

Sure enough, she sees no sign of the Black Eagle as they approach the docks, but she could tell even from far away. There are only a couple of boats from small rowboats and fishing boats to modest sailing vessels, but nothing as large as the Black Eagle. 

“Oh?” A man stares at them as they walk up. “Who’s this, Byleth?” he asks.

“My name is Edelgard,” she says, speaking before Byleth introduces her for her. She wants to take some initiative, but she doesn’t quite feel like explaining the whole scenario. That’s when Byleth takes over.

“I found her drifting out on the water a few days ago after that storm,” Byleth explains. They begin a more thorough conversation, but Edelgard busies herself with staring out on the water. She’s an outsider here, and they’re starting to discuss things that do not concern her. 

(On the other hand, taking into account a worst case scenario where she is stuck here, maybe they do now.)

Edelgard stares over the horizon, searching for any sign of an approaching ship. Hubert is thorough. If this island was in the area where they were sailing, she was sure that they would make their way here eventually. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to acquire a map.

“Do you need some help?” the dockmaster asks, addressing Edelgard this time.

She nods. “I was separated from my crew.”  _ Clearly,  _ she adds mentally. “Has a boat with an eagle on the figurehead stopped on this island recently?”

Unfortunately, the dockmaster shakes his head. “‘Fraid not, but I’m willing to keep an eye out and send word if I do.”

“I would greatly appreciate that.”

He leaves them so that he can help someone tie their boat to the dock properly. Edelgard walks to the end of the dock and sits down, legs dangling over the edge above the water. For a moment, she continues to watch the horizon in front of her. The water stretches out in front of her for miles and miles, the sun glinting and glittering off of it like it’s a precious jewel. 

Byleth takes a seat next to her. “Do you know what’s next for you?”

“It looks as if I’ll be imposing on you for a while longer.”

* * *

**Byleth**

Edelgard is undoubtedly an interruption to Byleth’s routine, but Byleth didn’t actually hate it. Things have been the same in her life for as long as she can remember. A little change wouldn’t hurt, right? As long as she was careful and things were sorted out by the time Jeralt returned (not that Byleth knew when that would be), then it should be fine.

Byleth has been careful her whole life. Maybe this wouldn’t be too hard. 

Unfortunately, this means that she had to give up swimming for the time being. It didn’t exactly feel great, but no one could know who she really is--  _ what  _ she really is. 

She also thinks that it would be a good idea to avoid the water at all (which means no fishing either), but that ends up being more complicated.

“You said that you were a fisher, did you not?” Edelgard asks. 

Byleth hesitates to answer for a moment, but she’s surprised that she remembers considering how Byleth only mentioned it once before. Then again, Edelgard seems far from scatterbrained. “I did.”

“Would you allow me to accompany you?” 

Byleth is curious. Edelgard seems to notice Byleth’s confusion because she clarifies. “I would like something to do while I am waiting for my crew, and I believe having some more experience on a boat will be a useful experience.”

Byleth can see the slight grimace in her features. Part of her understands: a near death drowning experience would make any human fear the water– though Byleth cannot relate to that fear, it’s how she rationalizes it. Despite that, Edelgard wants to face it. It’s admirable, really.

She doesn’t have a real reason to say no.

Byleth and her father own two boats: a small fishing boat and an even tinier rowboat. Usually, Byleth just uses the rowboat. She doesn’t need a boat to go out to deep waters and she mainly uses the boat to store what she catches. She prefers catching fish as she swims. It comes naturally to her, yet at the same time, she feels a bit bad about it. She’s like the fish in some ways, and swimming alongside them feels like deception.

That’s not to say that she doesn’t know how to fish as a human. Jeralt taught her of course, seeing as how it was one of his favorite pastimes. 

“ _ It’s all about patience, kid,” _ he had told her. Byleth likes to think that she is patient considering that she doesn’t know what she’s even waiting for.

It’s been awhile since she has used the fishing boat, but she tries not to let this fact show on her face as they make their way to the boat: the Ashen Demon (a surely strange name for a fishing boat). She highly doubts the weather or waves will be bad enough to put Edelgard in danger, but Byleth knows that it will feel terrible for the both of them if it does happen.

“Stay away from the edge,” she warns as she helps Edelgard into the boat, clutching her hand. 

Edelgard stumbles for a moment as waves rock against the side of the boat, but Byleth catches her by the shoulder. She clears her throat and blushes. “Thank you.”

There are still supplies on the boat thankfully (Jeralt always makes sure to keep things well stocked). Byleth doesn’t have to worry too much about inventory as they sail out. Instead, she focuses on the breeze against her face, the gentle spray seawater, the smell of salt, the currents that move around them. It’s not the same as swimming, but sailing is still its own kind of pleasure.

Despite Edelgard’s determination to accompany her, she clings close to the mast.

_ ‘Everything should be fine as long as she stays on the boat,’  _ she reassures herself, but then she has a thought. Would she take the risk if Edelgard falls into the water? She’s still a stranger. Is her identity worth someone’s death?

Byleth can’t bring herself to say yes.

She shakes those thoughts away as she furls the sails and anchors the boat in place.

“We’re stopping here?” They aren’t too far out. The shoreline is still visible from here. “How can you tell?”

Byleth shrugs. “It’s intuition.” In reality, she cannot say the real answer. It’s the ocean that tells her in whispers inside her head. She used to think that it was another hallucination, but it’s never steered her wrong. 

She grabs one of the fishing poles, but then she hesitates. This one is her father’s. She’s about to set it down to grab her own, but then Edelgard touches it instead.

“May I?” The question is tentative, hesitant.

Byleth wants to say no– it wouldn’t feel right to use her father’s– but on the other hand, it also wouldn’t feel right to alienate the only other person she’s been around for an extended period of time.

It’s rather sad when she puts it like that.

She breathes. It’s a fishing pole. It’s not that big a deal. “Alright.”

If you were to ask Byleth how she ended up like that, arms guiding Edelgard’s grip on her precious fishing rod, she wouldn’t know what to say. 

“It’s about patience,” she explains, echoing her father’s words in an attempt to distract herself from feeling awkward about it. “It’s not very exciting.”

“That’s perfectly fine. A little peace and quiet never hurt anyone.”

It’s ironic how she’s saying that to Byleth of all people, who has experienced nothing but quiet.

She feels the fishing pole move beneath their grip. Instinctively, she yanks backward, forgetting that her arms are around another person. Edelgard yelps as they both stumble backwards and fall over.

Byleth holds still for a moment, too nervous to move. She hears the sound of slapping against the deck, a sign that they indeed caught the fish.

Edelgard pushes against her chest to sit up. Her face is red.

“Congrats on catching that fish?” Byleth points to where they dropped the fishing rod. There is a herring caught on the hook.

“Th-thank you.”

* * *

Edelgard waits and they fall into that routine: wake up, fruit breakfast, fishing to catch lunch and dinner. Then, at the end of the day when the night falls and Edelgard sleeps, Byleth returns to the ocean waves. It is different, but change exhilarates her veins.

And things continue to change when a ship with a Black Eagle on the helm sails over the horizon.


	5. Part 4

**Byleth**

At first, when Byleth hears a knock on her door, she thinks that she is hallucinating. She isn’t expecting anyone (usually if anyone from town stops by, they try to inform her or Jeralt beforehand). She doesn’t get her hopes up that her father has finally returned. If it really is Jeralt, there’s no need for him to knock.

Still, it makes her think of her father and his cautious words.  _ “Don’t let anyone in that you don’t trust, kid.”  _ Even though she’s already gone against that, part of her mind rationalizes that Edelgard is a different case. Byleth is the one who chose to save her, and besides, Edelgard has been a good guest.

Not that Byleth knows what a bad guest is supposed to be like. Maybe it’s the loneliness speaking again.

She keeps a knife close by just in case, even though she’s not sure what she’ll do if things come to that. Then she takes a deep breath and then opens the door. 

The first thing Byleth thinks is serpent with the way yellow eyes pierce into her, but then she realizes it’s just a trick of the light. Still, she’s not any less intimidated. Her grip on her knife tightens behind her back.

“Can I help you?” she asks.

“Yes,” he says coolly, unfazed at standing on a stranger’s doorstep. “I was informed by the dockmaster that I could find Lady Edelgard at this location.”

Her grip relaxes. “You know Edelgard?” Well, the dockmaster did say that he would try to help out if they came by the island. This must be the crew that Edelgard talked about. She never spoke about them in too much detail, but she mentioned them from time to time. Byleth didn’t pry too much about it anyway. She could enjoy her company while respecting her privacy.

It’s then when Edelgard steps out of her room. “Hubert?” She smiles. It’s not one that’s overly joyful,, but rather, one that is gentle, tired, and relieved. 

“I apologize for taking so long, Lady Edelgard,” the man, Hubert, says. His expression hasn’t changed since he’s entered her home. Byleth remains close to the entrance, but by now, she hasset down her knife. He doesn’t seem dangerous in her current situation despite how intimidating he may seem.

“I would have figured something out, though I didn’t doubt that you’d find me, my friend.” Edelgard speaks formally, despite calling Hubert a friend, Byleth notices. She reminds herself that it isn’t any of her business, even though she now considers Edelgard a friend as well. Edelgard turns to her. Byleth hopes that she doesn’t see the knife on the table behind her. “Hubert, this is Byleth. She saved me after I fell overboard.”

“Did she now?” He stares at her. Byleth continues to stand still. “Well, I suppose I should thank you then.” Despite his words, he says nothing more beyond that. “Lady Edelgard, do you need me to retrieve your clothing from the ship?”

“No need,” she replies. “I’ll get changed.”

Even though it hadn’t been that long, Byleth had been lending Edelgard clothes for the duration of her stay, so her original clothes were still clean. Edelgard closes the door behind her to change, and Hubert takes a seat at the table.

Byleth still isn’t sure what to say, but what comes out is her attempt to be hospitable. “Tea?”

Hubert is quiet for a moment. At first, Byleth is sure that he’s just ignoring her, but finally he nods quietly. Thankfully, Byleth doesn’t have to waste time preparing tea since she had already made some earlier, though it wasn’t hot anymore.

She sets the cup down in front of him. He picks it up, sipping it, but the whole time, he remains expressionless. Byleth decides to give him space. Feeling this tense in her own home is unpleasant to say the least, but she tries to reassure herself that he can’t possibly be too bad. Edelgard trusts him.

It feels like it takes ages for Edelgard to finally step out. Byleth feels rude, but she can’t help but stare. She’s seen the clothes since she’s cleaned them, but she’s never actually seen her wearing them. Edelgard looks good: her long-sleeved shirt is a vibrant red like the setting sun, and it’s tucked into a pair of dark trousers, which are in turn tucked into black boots. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail, hanging over the side of her shoulder. She looks graceful, composed, and definitely out of place in Byleth’s tiny hut.

It’s then when it hits her: Edelgard is really from a completely different world than her. Even though this has shaken up Byleth’s routine in the past few days, this was just a mere stop for her. She’s only spent a few days in Byleth’s company. It’s like a sea breeze: fleeting.

Byleth thinks that she should probably say something. “I’m glad I was able to save you,” she says. It’s the truth, despite the complications. She had been feeling rather lonely without her father around, and the company of the ocean could only do so much for solitude (the solitude that has been a constant in her entire life). “Will you be leaving right away?”

Edelgard glances towards Hubert. He speaks up. “The captain informed me that we will stay overnight and restock our supplies. We’ll head out in the morning.”

“I would like to return to the ship at the very least and let everyone know that I am alright,” Edelgard finishes. “I apologize for intruding for so long.”

“You really weren’t intruding,” Byleth insists, but she decides not to voice`the fact that her presence is actually appreciated. It feels like it’s overstepping a line now. 

“Would you mind escorting us back to town? I’m sure the crew would appreciate help from a local in restocking.” It is strange to be referred to a local, even though it’s the truth. Sure, she had lived here her entire life, but she always feels too distant to really be considered a local. 

Still, she finds herself agreeing.

As they make their way back to town, Byleth keeps a step away from Hubert and Edelgard. They probably have much to discuss after all, and they must have been worried about each other too. It’s not her place to intrude on their conversation. This is a return to normalcy for Edelgard, and Byleth is certain she is glad for that. A return to normalcy for Byleth though? She’s not sure she wants that.

In fact, Byleth doesn’t speak at all– until she sees the ship, that is.

Her jaw drops. It’s the biggest ship she’s ever seen, far bigger than any of the humble fishing boats or moderate merchant ships that usually come by. It’s definitely an attention grabber, considering how people in town have gathered around the docks to stare.

When Byleth hears Edelgard let out a short laugh, she blushes. 

“It’s a bit much, isn’t it?” she comments, but Byleth is still staring in awe.

The ship is like a tower, casting its shadow into the water. The figurehead– most ships that visit aren’t even the type to have a figurehead– is a bird of prey, talons displayed as if swooping down on prey.

“It’s a beautiful ship.” Byleth wonders where she’s been in the ship, where she’s going.

“Would you like to come aboard?”

Byleth nods before she even realizes it. 

The ship is too large to properly utilize a gangplank. The crew is milling about, hoisting crates of supplies up with ropes as Hubert directs them. There’s also a set of ropes thrown over the side of the ship so they can climb up. Before they can do so, someone leans over the edge.

“Yoohoo! Edie!” 

Edelgard shakes her head, but there’s a fond smile on her face. “Just a moment, Dorothea!” She gestures towards the ropes. “Shall we?”

Byleth lets Edelgard lead the way. It is her ship after all, and it just wouldn’t feel right if Byleth went first, especially if someone is already waiting for Edelgard. Still, that doesn’t mean she’s prepared when there’s a whole group there waiting for them. 

“Edie! Thank goodness!” The girl who waved at them earlier rushes forward, arms open. She hugs Edelgard, who stands stiffly, but accepts the embrace nonetheless. “We were so worried.”

“I apologize for worrying you all, Dorothea.”

The girl next to her adjusts her braid before she speaks. “I can be giving you swimming lessons.”

“We’ll just try to avoid an incident like that ever again, Petra,” Edelgard says. 

Byleth continues to stand off to the side, feeling more out of place than before. She considers climbing back down, but they’ve already seen her, so the damage has been done.

“Edelgard, do not be rude.” The redhead speaks clearly, articulating his words. “Why not introduce us to your new friend?”

Suddenly, everyone’s gazes rest on her. Byleth thinks that she’s never had this many people staring at her like this before.

Thankfully, Edelgard does step in. “I was getting around to it, Ferdinand,” she sighs.

Meanwhile, Byleth looks around at the group, trying to avoid direct eye contact with anyone. She’s also never been around this many people that are close to her in age. There are some other young adults in town, but they’ve never been particularly close.

Like with Hubert, Edelgard introduces her. “This is Byleth. I am in her debt, to say the least.”

It’s strange to have it worded that way, but at the same time Byleth can't exactly deny it.“I did what was right.”

“Not everyone does. How noble of you. I admire that,” Ferdinand says. 

Byleth thinks that it’s a compliment, but she’s not completely sure.

“Linhardt, you could stand to learn a thing or two.”

Linhardt waves his hand dismissively as he continues to stare at his book. “I was just being realistic about the odds of finding her. Though, I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky. Caspar made quite a scene at the last port looking for you, you know.”

“Did not!”

“Make a scene? I am not understanding.”

“Well, you see, Petra…”

Byleth is relieved when the conversation turns away from her. This is all so different: everyone’s voices overlap with each other as they talk. She catches some words, but can’t completely focus on one thing or another. It’s different from the gentle quiet of the waves lapping against the shore, or the call of seagulls, but at the same time, she doesn’t think it’s a bad thing.

“I’ve never seen you smile,” Edelgard says.

At first, Byleth doesn’t realize that she’s talking to her, but when she does, her cheeks flush. “Oh.” Has she really not smiled in front of her? It’s not like it’s something she thought about often, but she must have at least smiled once. She raises a hand to her lips. “Really?”

“Well, not like that at least,” Edelgard says, corners of her mouth turned upwards. “I must not have been a very good guest.”

“Oh no. You were. I just–“

“Was that a joke from you, Edie?” Dorothea (Byleth thinks that’s her name at least) lets out an exaggerated gasp. “You must truly be someone special if Edie can crack a joke with you.”

Byleth does think that Edelgard seems rather serious, but she doesn’t see why she would let her guard down around Byleth of all people. She just shakes her head in response.

Dorothea doesn’t seem to notice this. “Oh, you’re rather modest, aren’t you? No wonder Edie’s taken a shine to you.”

“Dorothea,” Edelgard warns. 

Dorothea giggles, but relents. “Fine, but just know that I approve.”

Edelgard sighs and grabs Byleth’s hand. She’s wearing gloves now, ones of soft, white silk. “Let’s go.”

It’s quiet between them as Edelgard pulls her away towards a quieter part of the ship. Eventually, she lets go, but Byleth continues to follow her. “I apologize. They can be rather…”

“Enthusiastic?”

“To say the least.”

“I don’t mind,” Byleth says. “It’s actually rather nice.” 

She means every word.

* * *

**Edelgard**

When Hubert immediately questions Edelgard’s decision to invite Byleth back to the ship, she’s not surprised. Logically, the two of them are still strangers to each other, yet Edelgard cannot bring herself to leave things at a simple goodbye.

Maybe it’s the feeling of pity. Byleth hardly seems like the type of girl who likes to be pitied, but at the same time, Edelgard can relate to some extent. She knows it isn’t exactly fair for her to say that when she has people by her side like Hubert and the others, but she knows what loneliness looks like. 

It’s not hard to see in Byleth’s situation either. She lives isolated from anyone else, and while she’s mentioned a father, he doesn’t seem to be around anymore. It’s not like Edelgard planned on asking either. She is curious of course, but the manners drilled into her since childhood warn against it.

She knows she made the right decision when she sees Byleth smile. 

It’s not that Byleth has been particularly cold or anything like that (she’s been a fine host), but she notices the change in Byleth. Edelgard’s friends from around the Adrestian region had always been a rather unique bunch, and they didn’t fail to chase that loneliness away. 

Edelgard wonders if Dimitri and Claude would like Byleth, though she’s sure they would. 

There isn’t really much to see on the boat, but Edelgard doesn’t see the harm in showing Byleth around anyways. She’s been occupying Byleth’s home for the past few days, and this is the closest thing she has to a home at the current moment. 

They pass by the women’s quarter’s first, but they’re only able to peek in for a mere moment. 

“Who is that?” Byleth whispers, pointing to the bundle of blankets shivering on one of the top bunks. 

“Bernadetta?” Edelgard calls. She feels bad that Bernadetta was practically forced into this trip by her mother– and has to stay in a room with others to boot– but she also thinks that this would do her some good. At least she doesn’t have to sleep in the same room as complete strangers. Dorothea and Petra have always been understanding of her. On the other hand, she doesn’t think that bringing a new person around is the best thing for her. She can see Bernadetta shake her head from under the blankets. “We’re leaving now.”

She leads Byleth out, mentally taking a note to apologize to her later. “Let’s go to the galley.”

Byleth frowns as they walk through the halls of the ship. “I didn’t scare her, did I?”

“This is my fault,” Edelgard says. She shakes her head, even though Byleth isn’t completely wrong. “We should have gone someplace else.”

“Lead the way then.” 

The crew is setting up for lunch when they arrive in the galley. She smells roasted meat and garlic. It’s almost foreign after a few days of fresh seafood and fruits, but it would have been rude of her to demand any specific meal or force her to change her diet just for her. One couldn’t afford to be picky when on a journey. 

“Are you hungry?” 

Before Byleth can answer, her stomach growls. 

Edelgard smiles. “Shall we eat?”

Getting to eat fresh meat was a rarity on a ship (though Edelgard was above complaining). They were docked, so eating a meal with fresh ingredients didn’t sound like a terrible idea, even though Edelgard had been landbound for longer than the rest of the crew. Why not? They have the funds for it. She is sure that Hubert’s already approved the budget, and she trusts his judgement. 

Their lunch is roasted beef on skewers. Personally, Edelgard is not too hungry, so she only takes a small portion for herself and sets the other plate in front of Byleth, who stares at it reluctantly.

“Is something wrong?”

“I’m… I’m just used to seafood. That’s all.”

Edelgard doesn’t think her answer is all that strange. Byleth fishes for a living and she lives by the sea. Having a diet consisting mainly of seafood doesn’t seem like a stretch at all for her, but at the same time, she treats it like a foreign object. “It’s beef,” she helpfully supplies, hoping that she does not sound too demeaning. She slides a piece off with her fork and knife and bites into it.

Byleth soon follows suit, lifting the whole skewer up and tearing a piece off to eat. Her eyes shine, and she continues eating, scarfing down with gusto. She’s a rather messy eater from what Edelgard has observed over the past few days, but she doesn’t mind. She’s used to stiff, forced manners, but Byleth doesn’t care at all about that. It’s refreshing.

Edelgard slides a napkin towards her. She won’t police Byleth’s appearance, but she doubts she wants to go around covered in meat juices and sauce. Her gesture succeeds, and Byleth wipes her mouth off. 

“Did you like it?”

Byleth nods. Edelgard offers the remainder of her own food to Byleth, who takes it gratefully and finishes it quickly.

Edelgard is surprised when Byleth stands up. “Sorry,” Byleth says.

“What are you apologizing for?” 

Byleth just shakes her head. “I should go.”

Edelgard can’t deny the pang of disappointment she feels in her heart, but like always, she hides it. “I see. You’re welcome back for dinner.”

“I’ll think about it.”

She watches Byleth leave, setting off on her fishing boat. Of course Byleth had her own life to get on with. Edelgard couldn’t deny taking a liking to her– or at the but she couldn’t confirm if the feeling was mutual.

On the other hand, Byleth does show up for dinner, so maybe she isn’t overthinking it like she thinks.

This time, Byleth eats with all of them. Hubert keeps a cautious eye on her from where he sits next to Edelgard. 

Byleth is dragged into sitting between Dorothea and Ferdinand. Both of them have always been rather chatty, but Byleth continues to smile and nod as they chat. Even so, Edelgard can tell she’s sincerely listening. She sees that change in her again.

Suddenly, she finds herself asking, “Byleth, do you want to come with us?”


	6. Part 5

**Byleth**

Byleth didn’t know what she was doing. Before she’s completely aware of what’s happening, her bag was packed and she stood on the deck of the ship, watching as the silhouette of her home island shrunk smaller and smaller on the horizon. 

She did it. She left.

_ “You have to stay put, kid,”  _ Jeralt had always insisted.  _ “I know you want to come along. I’m sorry. Maybe when you’re older.”  _

Well, she’s older now, and Jeralt hasn’t returned. Something must be wrong. Maybe she’s reaching, but she argues to herself that it’s rationalizing. She can’t stay still forever.

“I’m glad you decided to take my offer,” Edelgard says. She stands next to Byleth near the figurehead. 

Byleth nods quietly, unsure of what to say. She finally settles on a quick, “Thanks.”

“I’ll give you some space.”

There’s a part of her that wishes that Edelgard would stay with her, but she also understands that she can’t. Edelgard is a busy person after all though Byleth didn’t completely realize it until she actually came onto this ship.

The ship’s captain, a jovial man named Alois, had asked Edelgard her plan the previous night during dinner and everyone seemed more than willing to go along with it. It isn’t surprising that she’s the leader in hindsight. She’s assertive and commands respect.

“We’ll be returning to the capital for the time being,” Edelgard had responded. “I’d like as few additional supply stops as possible. We can’t afford to waste time.”

Immediately after she had said those words, the navigators rushed off to chart a course. Ultimately, they determine that they will arrive at their destination with one stop in between. Byleth wishes she could see more, but she’s in no position to ask.

Before she realizes that her thoughts have distracted her, she loses sight of her island on the horizon. There’s truly no turning back now.

All that’s left to look at is the ocean. Traveling by boat is rather strange– at least to her. It’s not as if she’s never been on a boat before (she had plenty of experience with smaller boats like her family’s fishing boat and rowboats). Rather, she’s never traveled on an actual ship like the Black Eagle. Of course, she’s never been anywhere else before, so the need for a vessel like this one hasn’t arisen.

She is sure that she could probably swim anywhere she needs to go anyway. Her body was built to live in the water, even if her current form contradicted this fact.

Byleth closes her eyes and breathes in the air around her. They may be out on the open ocean, but this is a completely different atmosphere from the one she feels while standing on the coast or drifting through the gentle waves. It’s much noisier to be sure. The sound of footfalls ring across the deck as the crew rushes back and forth to direct the ship properly. People chat and converse around her: she thinks she hears Caspar yell and Dorothea start a cheerful tune. Somehow, it all makes the sun shine a little bit brighter, the wind cooler against her cheeks.

Standing at the edge of the boat is the closest she can get to the ocean at the moment, but she knows that she can’t stay there forever. Finally, she pries herself away from the railing and makes her way to the women’s quarters to set her things down. 

She remembered where it was from the tour, and it helps that the doors are clearly marked. The crew has their own quarters, but Edelgard’s party is divided into their own rooms: one for the girls and one for boys. Edelgard has her own room. If that isn’t an indicator of her status then she doesn’t know what is. 

There are two bunk beds in the women’s quarters. Dorothea and Petra share one while Bernadetta occupies the top bunk of the other. She’s still shaking like a leaf under her covers when Byleth enters the room. 

She makes her way to the other end of the room where the bed is as quietly as possible, but the boards of the ship creak underneath her. For a moment, she thinks to say something to break the silence, but she’s never been a girl of many words. She didn’t think Bernadetta would mind this fact all that much.

There’s a drawer with four compartments against the wall next to her. She could unpack– not that she has much at all to unpack. She packed clothes and a knife just in case. 

Before she can decide what to do with her things besides just dumping them out on the bed, the door opens again behind her. 

“I thought we saw you head down here, Byleth!” Dorothea exclaims. She smiles bright as she pulls Petra into the room behind her. “We didn’t get a chance to properly welcome you to the ship.” She holds her hand out like they’re all meeting again for the first time (though they still are closer to strangers than friends). 

Byleth shakes Dorothea’s hand and then Petra, who also offers up a warm smile. “Welcome aboard.”

“Bernadetta, you should at least say hello.”

“I’m good, thanks!” Her words are muffled by the blankets.

“It’s fine,” Byleth insists. “Good to be here.”

The three of them get to talking as they sit on their beds, occasionally shooting a question to Bernadetta, who responds by poking a hand out of her blankets to wave a vague answer. Dorothea is a musician. She eagerly took Edelgard’s offer to travel to see the world and hear new music. She’s rather enjoying the sea shanties that the sailors sing from time to time. Petra is from a neighboring land that trades with their homeland, and she came along for her navigation expertise. Bernadetta is somewhat of a neighbor of Edelgard’s. 

“Bernadetta doesn’t look like she’s enjoying it, but trust us. She’s fine as long as she gets to stay in most of the time. She’ll sneak away sometimes when we dock to go look at some plants.”

“And you? Edelgard has told us you are a fisher.”

Byleth tells them about herself, omitting the most important stuff of course. “I’ve always wanted to see more of the world,” she finishes. 

“See? Something we all have in common.”

Since they share a room, it’s easier to get caught up in talking with the other girls. Meal times are when she gets to converse with the guys.

Hubert never says much to her (neither does Linhardt), but Ferdinand and Caspar more than make up for their lack of conversation. Caspar talks through mouthfuls of food, but Ferdinand is all about his manners. It’s quite an interesting dynamic to witness– that is, if Byleth isn’t so busy scarfing down on her own meal. It’s nice that she can take a load off and not worry about cooking. She’s really only eaten her own cooking or her father’s cooking before (save for the occasional meal one of the villagers so generously provided). Something else that’s different, but far from bad.

She didn’t get to see Edelgard until later, but when she does, it’s just the two of them. 

At first, Byleth isn’t expecting it. She had climbed up into the crow’s nest of the ship out of mere curiosity. It’s the part of the boat that’s farthest from the water, but the breeze flows even more freely up here and the stars illuminate the sky above.

She doesn’t turn around when she hears another set of footsteps. 

“Have you been adjusting well?” Edelgard asks. She stands next Byleth and stares up at the sky with her. “I hope they weren’t bothering you too much.”

“They’re fine,” Byleth says, she only takes her eyes off the stars for a mere moment to look back at Edelgard. “I think they’re just excited to have me around.” It’s exciting to her too, even if it was by far one of the noisiest nights she had experienced in her life so far. She wonders if every night on the ship will be like this. The peace and quiet of the crows nest is nice compared to the kind she experiences in her own home or even the calm of drifting through the ocean.

“I apologize I wasn’t around much today,” Edelgard continues. “There’s not too much to do around the ship, so I hope you’re not bored.”

Byleth is far from bored with such a new experience.

On the other hand, she wishes she didn’t feel this anxiety. The ocean is right there in front of her, but she can’t swim. Who knows when the next chance for her to transform and swim will be?

“Your friends are entertaining though.” She hopes that keeping the conversation up will help distract her. 

Edelgard lets out a short laugh before composing herself once again. Under the dim starlight, Byleth thinks she sees red on her cheeks as she covers her mouth. “That’s an understatement to say the least.”

Byleth, tired from craning her neck upwards to stare at the stars, sits down and lies back. Edelgard kneels next to her. “May I?”

Byleth hesitates, but then settles on a quiet nod. 

“This is nice.”

“Yeah… It really is.” 

* * *

Byleth finds it rather ironic how she prefers the spot on the boat farthest from the ocean, but she thinks that maybe keeping her distance will help ebb the desire to dive in.

(It doesn’t.)

After actually getting to spend time with others, Byleth starts to treasure her time alone, but in a good way. This isn’t an isolation borne out of caution, but one she chooses for herself. Somehow, it’s more relaxing to be by herself when she can hear others talking nearby. She finds herself humming along to the songs that Dorothea sings and intently listening when Caspar challenges the entire crew to an arm wrestling contest. Bernadetta isn’t a fan of the noise, but sometimes, Byleth sees her on the corner of the deck, still huddled in a pile of blankets with Petra helpfully sitting guard in front of her. Even Hubert joins on occasion. He also remains off to the side, though occasionally, Ferdinand runs over to chat with him. Surprisingly, Linhardt always sleeps through the noise. 

Most nights, Edelgard sticks around on deck for a little while before joining Byleth above in the crow’s nest. She’s a comforting presence since Byleth has known her longer than the others (even if it is only by a few days). There’s no pressure to keep up a conversation. Neither of them talked too much before, and this arrangement of theirs still works.

So Byleth is a bit nervous when Edelgard invites her to stay down on the deck with all the others the night before they dock at their stop. 

“Glad Edie convinced you to join us,” Dorothea cheers, “though I hope you’ve been enjoying my songs from up in the crow’s nest.”

Byleth nods. “Your voice is… pretty.” She isn’t sure how else to describe it besides that. Music is another thing she isn’t very experienced with. She only knows a couple of tunes. Jeralt would hum some lullabies to her when she was younger, but he wasn’t very good at it and he would be the first one to admit that (if he was around to).

Dorothea giggles and then bows to Byleth. “Why, thank you so much!”

“Dorothea,” Edelgard scolds. Byleth glances at her and tilts her head, but Edelgard isn’t quite looking at her.

Dorothea winks. “I’m just teasing, Edie. Don’t worry.”

“Worry about what?”

“It’s nothing, Byleth.”

She hesitates. “If you say so.” They’re all friends, so she does suppose that they’ll have their own secrets and inside jokes. Still, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have questions for them. They’ve been brewing in her mind ever since she’s boarded the ship. She boarded their ship with the goal of escaping her lonely home, but…

“So why exactly are you all traveling on this ship?”

* * *

**Edelgard**

Edelgard expects this, but she’s honestly surprised that Byleth didn’t ask sooner. Back on the island, Edelgard recognized her loneliness, her boredom. It was something that others could take advantage of, but Edelgard had faced her with a rather hard deadline, and Byleth hadn’t the time to think about asking questions. 

Edelgard knows that the fault is on her though. She could have created some better excuse besides leisure travel when the structure of their group indicates otherwise. Byleth may have lived her whole life on some backwater island, but she is far from stupid or naive.

“Us? We’re searching for a mermaid.”

Before Edelgard can think of what to say, Caspar blurts it out so casually. She doesn’t even have the chance to play it off as Caspar’s simple overenthusiasm or a joke before Linhardt chimes in.

“You do know that that information is on a need to know basis, Caspar?” He sounds rather unconcerned despite that. “Oh well.”

She glances over at Hubert, who is piercing a dagger of a glare into the back of Caspar’s head. She can imagine what he’s thinking.  _ It’s not too late to dispose of this girl. She knows too much now,  _ his eyes say when he looks back at her. She shakes her head.

“A… mermaid?”

“Surely you’ve heard the myths at least?” Dorothea asks.

“Fódlan mermaids are not native beings to part of the sea,” Petra points out. 

It’s one of the reasons they chose to search in the western seas first. While most the remaining mermaids lived in a secluded location some place within Fódlan (with the exception of the Head Priestess Rhea), history indicates sightings in eastern and southern seas before migration to the area around Fódlan. Edelgard decided to search in the opposite direction. She isn’t the type to take easy answers, and she doubts that the one that hid the mermaid was foolish enough for easy answers either.

Just like now, her companions had been rather excited about the prospect of their search, even if there were some doubts of their success. Still, they weren’t a group of defeatists. Edelgard picked her allies better than that.

“I heard that they can shoot water out of their hands!” Caspar exclaims. He grins wide. “Think that I could take ‘em on?”

Ferdinand shakes his head. “We’re not trying to fight them, Caspar. And you’d never get the upper hand in the water anyway.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“There will be no brawling with the mermaid,” Hubert sighs. Hubert is a capable man, but his exasperation is rather amusing sometimes. 

Linhardt yawns. “Now he’s even more likely to try, you know.”

“Forget that. I heard that mermaids have the loveliest voices!” Dorothea coos, bringing her hands up to her cheeks. “I bet it would be calming enough to even soothe Bern here.”

Edelgard thinks that Bernadetta shakes her head under the blankets, but it’s hard to really tell.

“Would you be singing as well, Dorothea?”

“Oh, Petra. I don’t know if the ship would be able to handle the combination of such heavenly voices.” 

Finally, Edelgard glances over at Byleth. Everyone continues to talk excitedly, but she remains silent throughout the whole conversation. They all fall back into their own conversation, and no one else notices her stand up.

She offers her hand out to Byleth. “Come with me?”

She leads her to the study on the ship. They need a place to keep their reference materials for their search after all. It’s already late at night, so they need to light a lantern. Edelgard takes two books from the shelf before sitting next to Byleth.

The first one is a holy text. “Mermaids are sacred creatures in our land.” She traces a finger over one of the passages and begins to read to her.

_ They are the children of our dear Mother Sea. She speaks to her children, whispering her words of wisdom to them so that they may guide us. The Goddess Vessel is the chosen one who may hear the Mother. Her lineage must be protected at all costs.  _

(That part always bothered her. They could be holy all they want. They could have whatever powers that Mother Sea granted them. It isn’t fair that no one can choose their own destiny in this world.)

_ Their mere presence in our seas nourishes our land from east to west, north to south. Because of their power, we can grow food, raise livestock, and live happy lives. _

Edelgard stops. She thinks that the script has gotten its point across by now. She wishes it weren’t true, but there’s at least some evidence. The Vessel went missing and the land began to decline. It could have been coincidence, but there’s no real proof for either argument.

“The Goddess Vessel went missing years ago, and the church believes this threw the land off balance. It’s why they sent us out to search.” She’s about to continue, but then she finds herself hesitating. “Crops have been scarce for years, and the diseases don’t help things.” She thinks about her friends up above, who have finally been given the chance to get away and breathe. “We’ve all lost something.”

“I… I’m sorry to hear that.”

She pushes the book to the side and picks up the other one. It’s a record of the past Goddess Vessels. It’s not something many people are able to get their hands on, but an exception was made for her, Dimitri, and Claude. 

“The position of Goddess Vessel is passed between parent and child, so we think that they may look something like this.”

She turns to the most recent entry, the detailed portrait of the former Vessel staring right at them. Edelgard doesn’t know her name. That information is only privy to church officials and the personal guard. Still, she’s rather pretty. Her eyes and hair match, both green like seaweed.

Edelgard can’t help but notice that Byleth still hasn’t spoken, but rather, she continues to stare at the page.

“You don’t have to help us if you don’t want to,” she says. What she’s asking is unbelievable pressure. She can’t ask Byleth to do this. 

Byleth just nods quietly, but Edelgard can’t tell what she really wants to say.

Finally, she speaks. “Can I look through these?”

“Of course.” Learning never hurts anyone, she supposes. “The books have to stay in here though.” 

Byleth pulls the books closer to her. “I understand.” 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Edelgard pushes her chair back and gets up. She turns towards the door to leave, but for a moment, stops to touch Byleth’s shoulder. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Thank you.” Byleth reaches up and touches her hand. “Good night, Edelgard.”

* * *

When Byleth is the first to leave the ship when they dock. Edelgard isn’t surprised. The information she just learned… it must have been a lot. Maybe she was just now figuring out that she unintentionally signed up for a quest she had no part in. Still, Edelgard did not doubt that she would return to them by the end of the day. This was her first time away from home, and she knew no one else besides the people on their ship. They were her ticket out of here.

In the meantime, she heads into town with Hubert to distract herself. She knows that he can handle overseeing the acquisition of new supplies, but it’s also her job as a leader to help where she can.

“You need not bother yourself with these matters, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert insists on the other hand. 

She tries not to let her grimace show, but they both know why she’s doing this. “It’s hardly trivial, Hubert. We don’t want to be sick and starving out at sea.”

“The journey is hardly long enough for such extremes, and rest assured, I have planned for such possibilities.”

“Have you now?”

“Leave this to me, Lady Edelgard.”

She supposes that she has run out of excuses for now. Hubert knows her much too well.

Edelgard makes her way to the center of town. Dorothea is there as well, singing a tune near the fountain. She always seems to fall into a trance when she’s properly performing, and it pulls in a bit of a crowd. She doesn’t notice Edelgard though, who takes a seat next to the fountain.

Eventually, someone sits next to her. Fingertips brush against her own, but then pull away.

“We didn’t scare you off, did we?” Edelgard says. It’s more of a joke, but she can’t hide the bit of truth to it. 

“Not at all,” Byleth answers. 

“Did you enjoy your time in town?”

She shrugs. “I didn’t really get a chance to see much of anything.” It’s then when Edelgard notices that Byleth’s hair is wet, dampening her tunic. 

“Would you like to come with me then?”

The first thing they do is eat. Edelgard doesn’t even realize how hungry she is until they enter the tavern and order their food. Eating with Byleth is a strange affair. She eats enough for two and tears into her food quickly. She’s surprised that Byleth offers to share her roasted chicken.

They walk through the streets for a while, passing by shops. Edelgard wonders if she should have offered Byleth some spending money, but if there’s something she wants. She doesn’t say anything. 

Still, she notices the way her eyes linger on the flower stand.

“Do you like it? It’s a dahlia.” It’s colored like vivid coral and its petals bloom outward in a mesmerizing circle. 

“We’ve never really had flowers around before. There wasn’t ever a good place for it, but we’d look at them from time to time in town,” Byleth explains, brushing her fingers over the flower.

Edelgard stares at her, taking in the way she admires the flower. In the next moment, she presses a few gold into the flower seller’s palm then takes the dahlia, Byleth stares at her with wide eyes.

“You want it, don’t you?” She reaches up to tuck it behind Byleth’s ear. “It looks good on you.”

They continue their walk, finding themselves away from town. There’s a small lagoon on the west side of the island where they can watch the sky together. Byleth removes her shoes and dangles her feet into the water.

“Can you tell me more about what happened… when the Vessel went missing?”

It’s not an easy thing to talk about, but she owes it to Byleth after provoking that curiosity like dropping a pebble into the water. She does not run away from things though. She doesn’t even face away. This is her position. It’s what she must do.

So she tells her: she talks about the famine that starves their villages, the sicknesses that kill their loved ones (her own brothers and sisters). She tells Byleth that she does what she can to help with her power, but there’s still only so much they can do.

“And this will all stop if the Vessel returns?” 

“So they say.” Edelgard has her doubts. “Sounds too easy, doesn’t it?”

“If it really was easy, someone would have found her by now.”

“I suppose you’re right.” The difficulty is in the search, even though they’ve suffered challenge after challenge through these past eighteen years regardless.

She thinks the conversation is finished there, but then Byleth speaks up again.

“I want to help.”

At first, Edelgard hesitates. It’s too much to ask her to help. Byleth doesn’t even know what she’s asking.

But she’s not the kind of person who passes up any opportunity.

* * *

The rest of their journey back to Fódlan is relatively tame. As far as they all know, they’re stopping back at home to regroup and gather more information. It’s better to do it in a place where they have a stable base. 

“Are you excited to see the city, Byleth?” Ferdinand asks her as they sail closer and closer to their destination. They’re all standing on deck, but Byleth continues to stare intently at bay. It’s her first time seeing an actual city before.

She’s speechless.

“I can’t wait to show you around!” Dorothea exclaims. “I’d love to take you shopping! Oh! I’d love it if you came to watch one of my shows!”

“Dorothea, we really need to focus on the task at hand.”

“Aw. We’ll have time for a bit of a break, won’t we?”

Suddenly, one of the crewmates shouts out. 

“What’s going on?”

When they find out, the mood quickly falls.

“Oh my god,” Edelgard gasps quietly. Her eyes are trained on a platform in the middle of the water. There are people standing on it. One of them is kneeling. 

They’ve sailed right into an execution.

“They’re going to sink him,” Hubert says, stone-faced.

Byleth is still standing at the edge of the boat, her expression one of pure horror. Edelgard takes her hand. “You don’t have to watch.”

But it’s then when Byleth lets out a visceral scream.

“Dad!”


	7. Part 6

**Byleth**

“This can’t be real.”

Byleth doesn’t even notice that she whispers it aloud, but it’s the first thing that comes to her mind when their ship sails into the harbor. The crew has been hyping up their stop in the capital for days, but none of them could have expected this.

They’re about to execute a man right there in the middle of the bay. They’ve chained him up and attached weights to him. He would sink, then he would drown. 

The thought of drowning is terrifying to Byleth. She’s never been faced with any situation where she wasn’t able to breathe. She couldn’t imagine it, and what’s more terrifying than the unknown? It’s then when her thoughts are wandering when she actually gets a proper look at the man.

It’s her father. Suddenly, she knows what it’s like to drown.

A scream tears out of her throat. “Dad!”

Her mind can’t quite process it. There’s no way that’s really Jeralt, right? But then she sees the way that he looks up as their ship sails past. It’s still rather far, but her eyes have always been good, enhanced by her birthright. It’s undoubtedly Jeralt.

She should have come sooner.

Her body moves, mind throwing everything about staying hidden out the window. She clambers up on the figurehead, braces her fingertips against the edge, and dives into the cold, unfamiliar waters of the harbor.

Byleth has never dove into the water so suddenly before. She’s always been properly dressed so as not to unnecessarily waste clothing. It’s not like she had the time or privacy to change in her current circumstances. She can’t control her body as it transforms. She flinches, holding in a cry as her body strains against her clothing. Her trousers tear open as her legs transform into her tail.

She looks upwards as the shadow of the Black Eagles passes overhead. She wonders what’s happening above deck since they saw her dive in, but surely they didn’t see her transform, right? Still, she comes to the realization that it wouldn’t have mattered either way. Her reaction was far too suspicious even if they didn’t witness it. Are they too shocked to move or will they send someone to save her from drowning in the bay?

She shakes her head, realizing she does not have the luxury of the time to dwell on something she can no longer change. 

Still, she finds herself pausing before swimming to the surface and looking back. They’re all staring at her. _“I’m sorry, Edelgard,”_ she says to no one but herself before diving back under and swimming towards the execution platform. 

As Byleth approaches, she can already see a shadow sinking into the depths. She flicks her tail to propel herself forward even faster. Jeralt can hold his breath for a long time, but he is only human. He must not be functioning at his best either. She doesn’t want to imagine what would have happened if she wasn’t here, but still, she very well knows.

Byleth prepares herself to grab Jeralt, planning to use her momentum to pull on Jeralt, but when she wraps her hand around Jeralt’s arm, her plan is shot down. She lets out a yelp as she finds herself being dragged down with him, yet still, she tries and tugs, kicking upwards towards the light above.

She can’t help but notice that her father’s arms are thinner than she remembers. She can’t imagine them treating him well anyway if they were really sending him to his death into the water like this. She looks down to really see him, and her stomach, ironically, sinks. He’s not unrecognizable, but he definitely looks different. His arms aren’t the only part of him that are thinner. He looks tired too, and his facial hair is overgrown and unkempt. He always hated letting it get too long.

He just barely opens his eyes. There’s no way he can see very well, especially considering the state he’s in, but he knows that it’s her. He can’t speak. All he does is shake his head.

She concentrates, bending the water to her will to form a pocket of air around his mouth and nose. It only works as a temporary solution, but right now, it’s all she has. 

_“Leave me be, kid.”_ It’s hard to hear him, but she reads his lips.

But Byleth shakes her head back. She’s not in any danger herself, so she sees no need not to save him. She can’t just let him die. She won’t.

The heavy weights attached to his legs hit the seafloor with a thunk, and it’s then when Byleth notices the skeletons around them. It feels like her heart has jumped into her throat. She changes tactics, releasing his arm to examine his legs instead. The weights are locked to his legs with chains, and unless the executioners feel like pulling a cruel joke, she heavily doubts she will find the key sinking down with them. She has the option of trying to surface and retrieve the key herself, but that won’t turn out well without her legs.

She sweeps her gaze around her, picking up a rock from the seafloor. It’s sharp on the end and a bit heavy, but it’s still light enough for her to swing. She grabs the chain and holds it and presses it against the weight, slamming the rock down.

_You sure are determined._

She hasn’t heard the ocean’s voice in so long, and she doesn’t realize that her eyes are welling up with salty tears that just disappear into the water around her. She hammers the rock even faster. Each hit is a silent plea: she needs this to work more than anything.

_Calm yourself, Byleth._

She wishes that the ocean wouldn’t speak right now, even if she missed the voice. She is anything but calm right now, and words won’t help.

_Calm yourself!_ The ocean repeats, more insistent this time. _These waters make you stronger than you know. Focus!_

She stops and finally listens. She closes her eyes for a moment, feeling the water flow around her, through her. Her journey has been fun, but now she realizes that she missed this feeling.

Byleth opens her eyes, and then, she strikes. The chain shatters like glass.

_Nice work!_

Without wasting any time, she switches her attention to the next chain. It breaks easier than the first one.

Byleth drapes Jeralt’s arm around her shoulder and begins to swim again. She lets the ocean guide her finding the nearest shore. They surface, and Jeralt takes a shaky breath. Byleth does her best to pull him away from the waves that lap against the shoreline, but it’s a difficult task when her legs have not yet reformed.

It’s silent beyond that. Neither of them speak. At first, Byleth thinks that Jeralt is unconscious, but she looks over and sees him staring at the sky. 

“I can’t protect you here. You know that, right, kid?”

Byleth pauses, then lays on the beach next to her father. The sky is beautiful, full of white, fluffy clouds, “I know.”

They don’t know how much time has passed before they hear the clink of metal surrounding them. _‘Maybe it is over now,’_ Byleth finds herself thinking, but she lets the happy memories take over her before she finally stands to face her destiny.

* * *

**Edelgard**

“Byleth!” 

Edelgard isn’t the only one who shouts her name, but no one is ready to stop her when she dives off of the ship. These waters aren’t dangerous, but they’re still far from the docks. Petra and Caspar look like they’re about to dive in after her, and Ferdinand has grabbed a rope.

“Edie, she isn’t resurfacing.” Dorothea is shaking. “Did she hit the water too hard? We’re not that high up, are we?”

They both know that they aren’t, and Byleth is too tough to let a dive hurt her. 

Edelgard closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and swallows. “Stop.”

“What do you mean?” Caspar demands. “She could be in danger!”

Edelgard approaches the edge of the ship, bracing her fingers against the railing. At her command the deck is still, but the Black Eagle continues to sail into harbor. She stares out just as a head peeks above the water. Byleth’s gaze meets hers– at least, that’s what Edelgard thinks.

And then, Byleth is gone again, her tail breaching the surface of the water before she disappears.

The ship remains still and quiet. 

“Prepare the ship to dock,” Edelgard says, stepping away from the side of the ship. 

Her words are like a powder keg. 

“Edie!”

“Are you just going to ignore what just happened?”

It’s Hubert’s voice that cuts through. “You knew about her, didn’t you?”

He words it as a question, but doesn’t ask it like one. He’s always known her too well anyway, she muses, and so she nods.

Edelgard thinks that both her and Byleth are careful people. Byleth just wasn’t careful enough.

* * *

_Byleth’s home is quiet, especially at night. Edelgard finds it peaceful, but still, she finds herself restless. She knows there’s not much she can do until her ship arrives. It’s smarter to wait for them instead of trying to find where they are on her own and cause confusion._

_“I’ll take a walk,” she mutters to herself. “I need to clear my head.”_

_She cautiously makes her way past the room Byleth is sleeping in when she leaves, not wanting to wake her host. The waves are louder outside, but it’s expected. The breeze hits her cheeks and blows her hair out of her face, but it’s rather soothing._

_Edelgard decides to forgo shoes. Having to deal with sand-filled shoes late at night seems far from pleasant, but the soft sand actually feels nice between her toes. At first, she keeps her distance from the water, even though, rationally, she knows she won’t drown in such shallow water. Eventually, she approaches the point right where the waves touch the shore. She stares out at the ocean, admiring how the moonlight shimmers against the water._

_It’s then when she notices something break the reflection in the water. Before she can even think about taking a closer look, something breaches the waves._

_Framed by the moon is the silhouette of a mermaid. Suddenly, everything makes sense._

_She doesn’t voice this realization to Byleth when she sees her the next morning. No matter what happens from here, it’s best not to reveal all her cards._

* * *

No one has spoken, even though they are docked, but Dorothea is the first to break the silence.

“Edie. How could you?” She isn’t looking at her.

Even Edelgard finds herself at a loss for words, but finally, she finds them. “You all knew what you signed up for.” It hurts her to say it.

“So you lied to her?”

She could make up a million excuses about how she never actually lied or how Byleth also lied to them, but no excuse can change what’s happening now. She doesn’t answer.

“Lady Hresvelg!” There are knights waiting for them. It’s not surprising. “The Head Priestess requests your presence.”

Edelgard wants to laugh. She knows it’s hardly a request. “My crew?”

“They must stay here.”

She looks back at her friends. She feels a pang of guilt in her stomach when she sees the way they look at her, but she says nothing. “Lead the way.”

* * *

It’s like High Priestess Rhea never moved from the last time Edelgard saw her. Once again, she sits atop her throne of waterfalls.

Edelgard stands up straight and holds her breath as Rhea stares her down.

“Welcome back,” she greets, but then a smile graces her lips, “and congratulations.”

“I hardly did anything.” She hates how modest she sounds because she doesn’t mean it. She allowed Byleth on her ship and brought her to Fodlan, but this isn’t what is wanted.

“Nonsense,” Rhea continues. “I have already received word from my messenger. The Vessel insisted that you brought her here.”

She wonders why Rhea doesn’t refer to Byleth by her name, but maybe she didn’t disclose it, but if they had already taken her into custody, what did she have left to lose?

A question rests at the tip of the tongue. For a moment, she hesitates, but it comes anyway. “May I see her?”

“No.” Rhea’s answer isn’t surprising, but what does surprise her is how fast she answers. “We cannot afford for the Vessel to have any distractions.”

Does she mean that temporarily, or permanently?

Edelgard clenches her fist, but still she answers, “I understand.”

“I knew you would.”

Inside, she wants to find Byleth and apologize. Maybe she would even have a chance to say goodbye. There’s no running from this fate now for either of them.

“Thank you, High Priestess,” she forces the words out, trying not to grit her teeth. “If we are finished here, I would like to return to my crew.”

“Of course. I’ll have someone show you to your accommodations.” Rhea waves her hand and one of her knights moves forward.

“Accommodations?” she asks. In the next moment, her brain processes what she’s saying. It almost slipped her mind.

“Where else? You met the terms of our… agreement, did you not?” She holds her hand out towards Edelgard. “Once the ceremony for the Vessel is complete, we start on preparations for your coronation.”

* * *

Edelgard thought that the castle would feel abandoned. Before the king had succumbed to illness, the rest of the royal family had already perished, leaving the Church to take over governmental duties. 

The castle’s staff– Edelgard supposes that they’re her staff now– has apparently been working on cleaning up the place at the Church’s orders. Even though she had thrown herself into this wager with no intention of losing, she didn’t quite imagine ending up where she is now.

Her friends have been allowed to stay in the castle as well while preparations are being made, but no one can bring themselves to really say anything. She wonders what they’re all thinking, but she knows that there’s nothing she could say that wouldn’t feel like an excuse.

She can still count on having Hubert by her side.

“Isn’t it about time you’ve talked to our guest?” he asks her as they walk through the halls, trying to familiarize themselves with the castle’s layout.

She hides the way she flinches. “I suppose that I should.”

She’s seen the man around, but for the most part, he keeps his distance, even during mealtimes. 

_“At the Vessel’s request, this man is in your care for the time being,_ ” a messenger had informed her when they first arrived at the castle. Edelgard still wishes she heard Byleth’s request for herself.

She recognizes the man of course. It’s impossible to forget the way Byleth cried out for her father. 

Edelgard tries to reconcile the images in her brain. She always knew to take information she didn’t obtain with a grain of salt, but it was still rather ironic. The Church claimed that their prisoner is a terrorist who kidnapped the Vessel years ago, but in reality, he’s Byleth’s father. At the very least, he seems to be doing much better. He’s been able to bathe and trim his facial hair, and Edelgard tries to make sure that her staff– it’s still strange to think about– sends him adequate meals.

She can’t imagine that he has kind things to say to her. Last they spoke, he was behind bars. Still, she carries herself with her stoic grace as she enters the parlor he’s waiting in.

When she enters, he’s leaning forward, elbows on his knees. There’s tea on the table in front of him, but no steam rises from it. The pastries are untouched as well.

She clears her throat as she takes a seat across from him. “Jeralt, correct?” He looks up at her. She can’t quite get a read on his expression, but he looks tired.

Surprisingly, he’s the one who speaks first. “Thought I did a good job at keeping my secret.”

“You did.” That much is true. He gave away no information when Edelgard interrogated him. “If I have to be honest, it was more of a coincidence that I ran into her. She saved me from drowning.” She saved her life and Edelgard feels helpless now. She’ll never be able to repay her now. 

He chuckles. “Funny. I met my wife the same way.”

Edelgard stares. How can he find the will to smile at a time like this? “The previous Vessel?”

He nods, finally sitting up properly. “Sitri.” He says it so naturally. 

Edelgard has seen her name in the records, but in theory, the Church forbids the people from saying their names out loud. She doesn’t have the book in front of her, but she tries to close her eyes and picture the portrait. Does Byleth look like her?

“She’d probably say that it was the will of the ocean if she were still here.” He turns his gaze towards the window. “Rhea was weary of allowing me into Sitri’s personal guard, but Sitri insisted.”

This woman sounds kind, innocent, and yet she was the one who heard the supposed voice of a Goddess. 

“Maybe things would be different between you two if I never brought Byleth away.”

She isn’t sure what exactly he’s trying to say at first, but when she processes it, her cheeks redden. “Oh no. It’s not like that.”

“Sure it isn’t.” He shrugs. “But you still thought about it, didn’t you?”

Edelgard wants to push the thoughts out of her mind, but they still linger. She decides to change the subject. “What’s next for you?” she asks. Byleth supposedly asked them to help Jeralt, but she doesn’t want to force him to stay. She finally picks up the cup of tea in front of her. It’s too cold to enjoy. 

“I wish I knew,” he said, and suddenly everything feels serious again. “I’d say stop the ceremony, but,” he holds up his arm, “I’m in no state to.”

Edelgard doesn’t realize that her hand is shaking until some of the tea spills onto her gloves. “Stop it?”

“I didn’t think Rhea would tell you,” he says, looking straight into her eyes with a grave expression. “The succession of the Vessel is rarely transferred from parent to child like they say, but it is possible. It’s typically done through sacrifice.”

Edelgard feels colder than when she was plunged into the deep waters of the ocean.

At first, she doesn’t understand what Jeralt told her. Hearing something like that isn’t easy to process. 

“What about the next Vessel?” Edelgard finds herself asking, even though she doesn’t want to picture Byleth like that: married to a faceless man and birthing her successor until she at last fades into sea foam.

“It’s only a last resort if things get really bad, and well… You know better than I about the state of things here,” Jeralt explains. He crosses his arms, a grave expression on his face. “Sacrificing the Vessel returns the Goddess’s spirit to the land, and eventually she will find a new host– so I’ve heard.”

“How do they know it will work?”

“There’s a reason Sitri never told me about her mother.”

Those words chill her to the bone. “You didn’t want that to happen to your daughter.”

“Sitri didn’t want it for her either.”

She stands up, but she isn’t able to leave the room before Jeralt speaks again. 

“What’s your plan here? You can’t go it alone.”

Her hand stops on the handle of the door because she doesn’t even have to think about it to know that he is right. 

“Then we’ll make a plan.”

* * *

Edelgard’s request to the Church to see Byleth is denied. It’s expected.

Their reply ends with: _We look forward to seeing you and your guests at the Vessel’s restoration ceremony._

She’s allowed as many guests within reason, so she invites all her companions staying in the castle. They’re more than willing when she fills them in on the plan. 

The only exception to this is Jeralt, but he insists, “I’ll do what I can.”

Her only risk is in her final two guests.

Dimitri’s crew on the Blue Lion had arrived a day before Claude’s ship, the Golden Deer. Both of them are also required to attend, and Edelgard finds that it’s more efficient to talk to them both simultaneously.

Dimitri narrows his eyes. “You do know what you’re suggesting, correct?”

“It’s risky, but I just need a small window of opportunity,” Edelgard says. She doesn’t break her resolute gaze. “I just want to give her a chance to make her own choice.”

“Did you consider that she made a choice already though?” Claude points out. “She clearly told Rhea about you for a reason, and well, look where you are now.”

It would have been ironic if she were sitting on the throne, long empty. “That wasn’t her choice to make.”

“So you weren’t going to give her up to the Church?”

Edelgard couldn’t deny that she considered it, yet… “I’ve… I’ve grown quite fond of her,” she admits. “I want to talk to her at least one more time.”

“Edelgard.” Dimitri frowns. “You realize what this will mean for your reputation.”

“I do,” she answers, closing her eyes. It’s daunting, but she’s not one to run from things like this. “But I wasn’t much one to rely on the divine.” The situation may be dire, but if they can still change things with their own two hands, then they had to try. “Besides, I know some more than capable candidates if things go sour.”

“Oh, Edie.” Claude grins. “You flatter us.”

Edelgard sighs, but for a moment, she can’t contain her smile. She offers out a hand. “Will you lend me your aid?”

* * *

**Byleth**

These clothes feel strange compared to what she’s used to, but they insist that she wear something unrestrictive. When they retrieved her from the beach– Byleth doesn’t remember how many days ago it was– they gave her a loose robe, but it’s unnecessary now. They’re keeping her in a special pool within the Church. It’s seawater, but there are also flowers floating along the surface. This feels nothing like swimming in the ocean.

The pool is lonely. It startles her when someone finally visits her. 

Byleth thinks she’s rather pretty, but there’s something about the way she looks at Byleth that’s unsettling. 

“You must have been lonely, child.” She says. She stands at the edge of the water and holds a hand out towards Byleth, but Byleth does not approach. “My name is Rhea. You don’t have to be afraid of me, child,” she continues. Her hands skim over the surface of the water. Byleth’s eyes widen when droplets lift off the surface of the water and float. “We’re the same after all.”

Byleth finds it ironic how her mouth feels dry. 

“What’s… what’s going to happen to me?”

“Ordinarily, we would prepare you for the succession ceremony before moving you to a new location, but these are unique circumstances,” Rhea says. “Your life force shall regenerate our land.”

It doesn’t take long for Byleth to figure out what she means. At least she is honest with her.

* * *

They drape the robe over her again when she is retrieved for the ceremony. They don’t even let her walk. She is carried outside. The sunlight feels great on her skin, but it doesn’t last long before a veil is placed over her face. She doesn’t know where they’re taking her, but eventually the warmth of the sun vanishes. 

Eventually, she hears sounds echoing around her and feels the water nearby. Finally, the veil is lifted. 

Rhea stares back at her, but with her sight now unimpeded, Byleth can’t help glancing around. They’re inside a cavern of some sort, the walls stretching high above them. Despite that, it’s not dark. The walls are marked with faintly glowing symbols, but torches illuminate the space. Her eyes continue to wander, and she lays her eyes on Edelgard.

Byleth feels frozen in place, but she’s still aware of the way her heart flutters. She never did get a chance to say farewell. She wishes it isn’t like this. 

She opens her lips because she desperately wants to say something, but Rhea starts speaking before she can. “Today is the day that the Goddess’s energy returns to the land.” 

Even though Byleth is surrounded by people, she hasn’t felt more alone before. It feels like Rhea is looking right through her, speaking as she isn’t even there. She wonders if she can change things if she says something, but those thoughts leave her mind quickly as Rhea continues her speech.

“The people have suffered for far too long. With this, our losses will not go to waste.”

_‘That’s right,’_ she says to herself. Everyone has lost something. She needs to do this, right?

If she were raised in this land, no one would have to make these hard choices. At the same time, she can’t exactly blame her father for what he’s done either. He raised her well, and she doubts that he meant for something like this to happen. If he were here, maybe she wouldn’t feel as lonely.

Strangely, Edelgard’s presence does help. Even though Rhea continues the ceremony, Byleth looks at her instead. 

_Thank you,_ she mouths.

A force pushes against her shoulders and she falls backwards into the water. The water glows as she’s dragged down. She’s used to feeling at home in the water. This feels like a betrayal to her very being. She feels cold, tired, and as her eyes close, she thinks, _‘Maybe this is it.’_

_Is it?_ an ever so familiar voice asked her. _You let your mundane life pass you by and you are giving up?_

Even though her eyelids feel heavy, Byleth tries her best to stay awake. She swears that she sees a figure in front of her, but that wouldn’t make much sense. Maybe it’s an effect of the ceremony or maybe it’s just the exhausting making images that don’t exist.

_‘People are counting on me,’_ she finds herself arguing back, but she doesn’t even know if she’s saying the words aloud.

_You can make sacrifices without giving everything up, you know,_ the ocean scolds. _You deserve to be happy too._

It’s then when Byleth definitely spots something above her. Something red is sinking into the water.

_“Edelgard…”_

_You can make a choice. There are things that are more important than this side of you._

Byleth feels that draining sensation break, and finally, she moves, reaching her hand upwards as she starts to shine.

* * *

**Edelgard**

She’s holding her breath as the ceremony proceeds, even though she knows she needs to breathe properly for this to really work. 

_“If another entity were to enter the water, it should interrupt the process,”_ Jeralt had theorized. _“It will be dangerous though.”_

The few days they had to prepare, Petra had helped her hold her breath, but she couldn’t do anything to help her swim. There wasn’t enough time. Maybe it’s foolish of her to take this on for herself, but it needs to be her. 

She loses focus on her thoughts when Byleth stares back at her, piercing into her soul. She wants to tear her gaze away, but she can’t. She reads her lips instead: _“Thank you.”_

At first, she thinks it’s a mistake. What would Byleth possibly have to thank her for? She’s about to die. 

Edelgard isn’t even listening to Rhea’s speech, caught up in her own thoughts. Byleth’s back hits the water, and she sinks. This is it. Edelgard can’t be afraid now. Byleth will save her. She gives a quick glance at her companions around her as well as Dimitri and Claude and the far ends. Then, it's like the air shatters like glass. 

She rushes forward and dives before Rhea can even react.

Her thoughts rush back to her all at once. She can’t worry about what’s happening on the surface now. All she can do is have faith in their plan. It’s impossible to keep her thoughts when the cold takes over. 

The water is terrifying now that she’s submerged, and the weight of her dress pulls her down. She can’t see anything around her except light, so she reaches her hand out. _‘Byleth, I’m here,’_ she thinks. _‘Byleth.’_

But then she starts counting as she feels her breath running out. Had she miscalculated? Is Byleth already gone? Maybe this is all too foolish. Maybe this is it.

Fingers thread through her own and suddenly she can breathe again, she can see properly again. 

She blinks, taking a moment to process what actually happened. There are arms around her, holding her tight.

“Byleth?”

“Thank goodness you’re safe,” Byleth says. Her grip tightens around her, and Edelgard returns the gesture. Both of them fall into silence, but they find it comfortable.

“I’m sorry,” Edelgard finally answers back. She pulls away to see Byleth’s face. She stares at Edelgard, confused, so she elaborates. “I knew this whole time ever since we were back on your home island. I just… I didn’t want this to happen. You shouldn’t thank me.”

“But you came to save me, didn’t you?” Byleth asks, corners of her mouth upturned in a smile. That feeling of terrifying cold from earlier is gone. “I knew the risks when I left with you.”

“But why?”

“Because I didn’t want to be alone anymore.” Edelgard swears that she’s never heard a more sincere answer in her life. She’s conscious of the way Byleth takes her hand again and squeezes it. “Even when it was just the two of us, I think I was happy.”

Edelgard doesn’t think about the times she’s been left speechless, but those words brand themselves into her mind. The cold had already left, but now she just feels the warmth surrounding her.

It’s then when she finally has time to observe their surroundings. They’re in a bubble surrounded by water, isolated in their own little world. Like this, she doesn’t feel afraid. It’s actually quite beautiful. The water is a vibrant shade of blue, and she can see glowing symbols that match the walls above the surface. 

They both know it’s not a sight that will last forever, even if they want to stay there.

“What now?” Edelgard asks. She doesn’t realize how quiet her voice is, but only Byleth is there to hear her voice. 

“I don’t want more people to suffer.”

It feels like her stomach drops through her body and sinks to the ocean floor, but Edelgard keeps her facial features stoic. “I– I see.” Her voice betrays her when she chokes. 

“But it doesn’t have to be this way.”

Edelgard stares at her. “You have a plan?” It’s ironic really. She’s used to being to one making plans, but she doesn’t mind going along with Byleth’s.

Byleth nods wordlessly. “Trust me?”

“I do.”

She loosens her grip on Edelgard and her body phases through the wall of the bubble into the water around them. They look into each other’s eyes before Edelgard nods, refusing to look away.

Byleth’s lips move, but she can’t hear her.

Then, she catches the last word: _Sothis._

The world in front of her shines out a blinding light, and after that, her mind goes blank.


	8. Ending

When she comes to, she is dry, tucked into the soft sheets of her bed. She didn’t expect to return to this bed after knowing how Rhea would react to her actions, so just how did she end up here? Was it all a dream?

She sits up and quickly clambers out of bed. Her legs still feel shaky, but she doesn’t have a moment to waste. 

As soon as she exits her room, she is stopped. “Lady Edelgard–”

“Hubert. What happened?” she demands. “Where is Byleth? What happened to everyone?”

He opens his mouth to speak, but then shakes his head. “It’s easier if she explains.”

He doesn’t even have to name her. “Where is she?”

She’s always thought the courtyard was beautiful, but she hasn’t had much of a chance to stay there. It’s too quiet and lonely, but now, its lone figure is a familiar one, standing and facing the pool of water as flowers float atop it. Edelgard stands beside her, brushing her fingertips against Byleth’s hand to make sure that she is real. She flinches away when she feels Byleth move, but then Byleth threads their fingers together.

“What happened?” Edelgard asks again.

“It’s a bit of a strange story.” She let go of Edelgard’s hand as gently as she grabbed it before turning her back to the edge of the pool. “Trust me?” she says, echoing her own words.

“I do.”

Byleth closed her eyes and leaned back falling into the water behind her.

Edelgard reaches her hand out for her instinctively, but then freezes when she sees her: Byleth’s form remains the same as it is when it is dry. 

Byleth stands up in the water, her toes skimming the bottom of the pool. “Like I said. A strange story,” she repeats.

* * *

_ The first thing Byleth is afraid of is the feeling of losing her gills. She has never known the fear of sinking or suffocating because of her body, and she is grateful for that. What outpaces that fear is her of that unknown void of being wiped from existence and the even colder hands of loneliness. _

_ So she lets go.  _

**_“Bless these lands and these waters. I offer this power to you, Sothis.”_ **

_ She’s blinded by the way her own body shines with a brilliant light. Once again, she feels power leaving her body, but it’s not the same as before. Instead of feeling tired and drained, she just feels different in a way she can’t describe. She’s not really sure how to feel about it, but she knows it’s something she can never take back.  _

_ She faces it head on. _

_ Byleth knows that it’s working when the water starts to feel different against her skin. Her tail gives way, and she can feel the familiar awareness of two separate limbs now. She kicks. Legs don’t cut through the water nearly as well as a tail does. Her gills are the next thing to go, even though she thought those would go first. She’s lucky. The ocean doesn’t let her suffer the pain of suffocation. It wraps itself around her and pulls her towards Edelgard before pushing them towards the surface.  _

_ She holds Edelgard on instinct because she doesn’t want her to fall back down, but the water somehow keeps a form, shaping into a hand as it holds Byleth above the water. She doesn’t even have to look around to know that all eyes are on them, even though the crew of the Black Eagles have their weapons locked against the knights’. The symbols on the walls of the cavern are glowing bright now, but her own light still shines as well. _

_ The only sound is the swish and splash as the water deposits her and Edelgard onto solid ground.  _ **_‘Thank you, Sothis.’_ **

_ Everyone remains silent. The tension is suffocating. _

_ Rhea is the first one who breaks the silence. “You…” she says. “You gave up your form?” _

_ Like a flood, her words release the rest of the quiet all at once. Her knights are whispering panic, gasping their worries aloud. _

_ “I made my sacrifice,” Byleth answers simply. She looks back into Rhea’s eyes, no longer afraid of her. She doesn’t have that power any longer. “I returned the ocean’s power. There’s no need for someone like me.” _

_ Rhea can’t even protest because she knows what has just happened. She knows that Byleth is right. Finally, she stands up straight. “Let them go.” _

_ The knights relent. Byleth takes a step forward as she cradles Edelgard’s unconscious form against her, but as she does, her legs shake. Two people are by her side immediately, and they help her stand.  _

_ “We’re here to help,” says the blond. He looks towards his companion. “Claude?” _

_ “Got it, Dimitri.” Claude nods. “Give us the word and we’ll get out of here.” _

_ “Please.” She looks around at the others surrounding her as the Black Eagle’s crew also approaches. Even though she has left a part of her behind, something about this feels nice.  _

_ They reach the end of the cave, and she takes her first step into the sun on legs that truly belong to her for the first time. _

* * *

Even though Byleth is a human now, she still looks comfortable in the water. She props her elbows on the edge of the pool, holding herself up. Edelgard sits next to her, remaining on dry land.

“A messenger came earlier. Rhea wants to meet with us next week, so we have time to recover,” Byleth continues.

“I’d expect as such,” Edelgard sighs. “At the very least, things have calmed down for now.”

“Is excitement such a bad thing?” Byleth smiles up at her.

“With you? Maybe not.” Edelgard leans down, pushing her face closer to Byleth, and Byleth pushes herself up to reach her. They close their eyes when their noses touch. The kiss is a first for both of them, but it’s soft and sweet and perfect. They’ll experience many more firsts from now on. No one knows what’s ahead, but now that they’re together, they look forward to it.

(Quietly, Jeralt watches his daughter from afar and smiles up at the sky. “I think you’d be proud of her, Sitri,” he says.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave a comment to let me know your thoughts on this! I'd love to hear them. Also, check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)! Thank you for reading!


End file.
